The Other Android
by Shadow Labrys
Summary: The Z Fighters forced Gero's hand and decided to activate them. But an additional Android known as 21 was activated before the ones that were known to destroy the future. Android 21 ends up tricking Gero into waking up the other two. Yuri by the way. Just to let you know.
1. The Android Known As 21

Miles away from North City in the mountains nearby an Android known as Dr. Gero raced towards his lab after taking out one of the Z Fighters. It wasn't until he reached his laboratory that he realized he was followed by the same person he thought he had incapacitated. But he ignored him since Vegeta and the other fighters were about to arrive too. After punching the code to his laboratory the heavy and durable metal door opened to reveal a dark room. The moment he stepped inside his laboratory the lights turned on as the door shut behind him. He grabbed a remote from the wall that would shut down the Androids he plans to activate in case they ended up trying to disobeying him. He stood in front of two containers that housed the Androids with the designation of 17 and 18. "I'd rather not bring these two back online." He looked over to the side next to the open container that housed another Android that had the number 21 on it. "She's been more obedient than 17 and 18, although she's been acting strange recently. But with how events are unfolding I guess she's the best choice." Dr. Gero walked over to 21's container and pressed the activation button. The container's door slowly opened up to reveal a woman with spiky black hair with two strands hanging in front and she blinked to which revealed black eyes. She wore a light blue coat with the Red Ribbon Army logo on the back. Under the coat, she wore a black long sleeve shirt and gray pants with a belt and black boots. The Android climbed out of the container and stared at the remote Gero's hand before turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Good. Android 21, listen. Goku's Allies are heading towards this laboratory as we speak. Go eliminate them! Leave none alive!"

"Understood." Android 21 looked to the side and noticed the container that housed android 19 was empty. "Dr. Gero?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"19... What happened to him?"

"He was destroyed in the battle against Vegeta. I have underestimated them and I almost lost my life due to it too."

"So, they're stronger than reports say... If that's true then I'm going to need help." Android 21 said as she started to come up with a scheme.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Gero said as he started to get suspicious since he knew Android 21 never accepted help from Android 19 before or anyone really.

"If they're as strong as I think they are. I'm going to need help. I may be a Perpetual Energy model, but I'm still outnumbered." 21 walked over to the containers for 17 and 18. "Why don't we wake up the twins?"

"No! Don't activate them! Those two are failures!" Dr. Gero warned.

"Yes, I'm aware. They never followed your orders. Didn't you say you were going to rewrite their personalities?"

"Yes! But I don't know if it worked!" All of a sudden banging started coming from the door letting Gero and 21 know that they had arrived. Since their sudden arrival forced his hand as he reluctantly agreed. "Fine! If it'll help get rid of those pests!"

Android 21 walked over to 18's container and looked through the red glass to see a female Android. "Maybe she'll be of use." She walked over to 17's container and just like with 18's, she looked through the glass to see a male android. "He could be useful."

"Hurry it up!" Gero shouted.

"I don't know what you're so worried about these two. It seems with what sensors are telling me, I'm stronger than the either of them. You know what? I'll only wake one of them. If they start disobeying, I'll definitely be able to subdue them, but it'll take some work to do so." Android 21 pressed the button to awaken Android 17 and the container slowly opened up. A man with black hair and he has an orange scarf around his neck. 17 stared at the unfamiliar Android before turning his attention to Dr. Gero.

"Good morning, Doctor. Thank you for waking me." 17 said in a rather polite tone.

"My word... Did I just hear you thank me!?" Dr. Gero said in shock.

"But of course. I owe my existence to you." 21 smirked at what she just witnessed since she knew he just faking it.

"21! Open up 18's!" 21 nodded as she walked over to 18's container and opened it as well. A blonde woman wearing a blue vest with the Red Ribbon Army logo on the back and she too greeted Dr. Gero with the same politeness as 17 if not more. "Well then, you three are going to be more than enough to take out those pests outside." The whole time they were waking up 17 and 18, the Z Fighters were trying to break down the door. Dr. Gero turned his attention to the door as he started to get confident with the three most powerful Androids beside him. 17 walked to Gero and snatched the remote out of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?! 17 give that back!" 21 smirked again as her plan started to work, she knew for a fact that these two would have rebelled the first chance they got and now that they are doing exactly as she planned 21 wanted to watch and see what they do next.

"You know, this sure looks like a switch you could use to deactivate us anytime you wanted. But you'd never do that, would you? Yeah, I don't think we'll be needing this." 17 crushed the remote in his hand and letting it fall to the floor.

"Is this some sort of joke, 17?! Well, it's not funny!"

"You're never putting us to sleep again, you stupid old bastard." Shortly after that, a bright light emanated from the door as it collapsed on the floor covering the entire room with smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed the fighters that forced Gero to awaken 17, 18 and 21.

 _'Man with green skin... must be Piccolo. Three eyes, he must be Tien. Short, bald head, six dots on his forehead... Krillin. And he must be the "Prince of all Saiyans". I don't know him though.'_ 21 thought as she stared at the man with the sword on his back.

18 ignored them and went to go check the container in the middle of the room since it had piqued her interest. She looked at the number on the container that had 16 on it. "Number 16, huh? It's another Perpetual Energy model, right? But, it's different from 17 and I and..." 18 turned to 21 for an answer.

"21."

"21, huh?" 18 smiled a little before she spoke again. "What about you? You a Perpetual Energy model too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Huh... Interesting." 18 turned her attention back to 16. "You know, now that I look at him. He's big, bigger than the three of us. It makes you wonder what else is different." 18 leaned closer to the container which made Gero nervous.

"You get away from that container! I'm warning you, 18! Step back! Don't even touch it!"

"How about that. Why don't we make his acquaintance?" 17 said as 18 chuckled a little at the idea.

"Fools! The both of you! Are you trying to destroy the planet! Is that what you want?!"

"Destroy the planet?" 21 said to herself. "Way to exaggerate old man."

"I'm not! It wasn't mere disobedience that forced me to turn 16 off! He's a dangerous failure!"

Android 17 chuckled at the Gero's exaggeration while 18 walked around the container 16's activation switch. "I'm surprised you kept him around considering how dangerous he is. It looks like you dismantled everything earlier than him."

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul! Look, if you do this! If you reactivate Android 16 now! You've doomed us all!"

"Doomed us, huh?" 17 repeated. "I think I'll be the judge of that." 17 said as his eyes flashed red as a sign that he's scanning the deactivated Android. Shortly after that, he let out an amused chuckle after what he found out. "My sensors are reporting that I'm stronger than he is. Alright fine, 18, go ahead. Open it up."

"Stop you fool!" Gero shouts in desperation. "21! You said you would subdue them if they displayed disobedience!"

"Oh, yeah. I did say that, didn't I? But, I am interested in this Android 16 though."

"Enough! I'm your master! Now, do as I say and stop them!" Gero shouted.

17 and 18 watched 21 as she stared at Gero but since they didn't know her they couldn't tell what she is thinking, and they decided kept their guard up. They all waited anxiously for 21 to respond, but all she did was sigh before speaking. "...Alright, whatever." 21 slowly walked over to the Androids while 17 took a stance waiting for her to strike. The next thing actually surprised both 17 and 18 since 21's fist was through Gero's chest. She pulled her arm out of his chest and before he could say anything 21 chopped off his head. She let out a satisfied chuckle before she walked over to the severed head to pick it up and she stared at it for a few seconds before crushing it in her hands.

"Why did you do that? I was sure you would follow his orders." 18 said.

"I've always _hated_ Dr. Gero. I just waited for the perfect moment to do that."

"I think we'll be getting along well." 18 said.

"Alright, 18, 21. Let's open it up." 17 said.

"You're not activating another Android as long as I'm around!" They heard one of them shout, but before they could see who it was they were hit by a Ki blast which resulted in the entire laboratory been destroyed by his Ki blast which covered the area in a cloud of dust from the explosion.

"He was having trouble with these people?" 21 said.

"He was the weak Energy Absorption model." 17 said as the dust clear which revealed that all three Androids weren't harmed at all by the attack. "We better get him out of there. All of the support systems were disconnected."

18 dropped the container for Android 16 and pushed the button to activate him, they waited for the container to open up but was moving slowly. But 18 didn't have the patience for it so she just kicked it off the door to reveal a rather tall man with green armour. The Android opened his eyes before getting out of the container and he just stared off into the distance, and the Android's height easily towered over most people. "It occurred to me that I have never seen your model active before. Glad to be out and about after all those years?" 17 asked, but the question was met with silence. "Truth be known. Dr. Gero ordered us to leave you inside of there. He was yelling about how we're all doomed if you woke up again."

"So, care to fill us in?" 18 asked, and just like before they were met with silence. "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Or are you the strong, silent type?" 17 said. Again, they were met with silence. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Where to?" 18 asked.

"Where ever Goku is. Where else would we want to go? Dr. Gero invented you to destroy Goku same as us. Well, isn't that right?" They were finally able to get a response from the Android.

"...Correct."

"I see. Mention killing Goku and you chime in." 17 said.

"He's not a failure, he's just focused." 18 said.

"As much as I hate following Dr. Gero's orders. Us sitting around and doing nothing is driving me up the wall." They both turn to 21 who was staring at the ones who just watched them.

"You haven't said a word since the lab blowing up. What have you been doing?" 18 asked.

"I've been trying to measure their strength. I've been wondering who's the strongest is."

"What are you going to do? We're going after Goku." 17 asked.

"I'll tag along. I want to fight someone strong and I guess it's going to be Goku since they don't really look all that strong." They nodded as they all floated up before flying off to one of the destinations where they could find Goku leaving the ones who were after them behind.


	2. Vegeta vs Android 21

**AN: I've learned shortly after I released this story that Android 21 is a thing in Dragon Ball now. I think I learned about her the day after I posted this story. Oh well, my OC is obviously not the same Android 21.**

* * *

While they were flying off to their destination for some reason Android 17 slowed down and descended to the ground with 16, 18, and 21 following. They landed on a road in the middle of nowhere which confused 18 a little since they were on their way to Goku's place. "What are doing in the middle of nowhere, 17?" 18 asked.

"Well, we're not in a hurry, right? Might as well enjoy the trip." 17 said.

"Is that code for we're walking?" 18 asked.

"No, we're going to drive. We'll wait here to see if any comes down the road and if we like it, we'll take it."

"Boys love things like road trips, don't they?" 18 said. "Listen to you. Still got a little bit of human rattling around in there."

"16 knows what I'm talking about! I bet he's totally a car guy before Gero changed him."

"Negative. I never was a human."

"You weren't made from a human being?" 17 said.

"You're a totally different Android than the three of us."

"Strange... Huh?" 21 noticed some golden glow in the corner of her eye and she realized it was Vegeta and, for some reason, his hair changed from black to blonde. "Heads up. Company." 17 and 18 turned to see the Saiyan descend to the ground.

"Well, well, not the sort of place I expected to find you four. But, it'll have to do."

"What on earth did you do to your hair?"

"You'll find out what soon enough. Your leaving all of a sudden got me curious, I'll admit. Where is your destination?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku's house, where ever it is. To kill him." 18 answered.

"Just as I thought. But you're never going to get there. Because I, Vegeta, shall crush you here and now!" 17 and 18 chuckled at the notion. "Funny, was it? Go right ahead. Laugh it up while you can."

"Hey guys, Vegeta seems to be pretty cocky, doesn't he? It must be a Saiyan thing. They always talk such a big talk then they end up dying so fast." 21 smirked in amusement at how 17 was able to easily antagonize Vegeta.

"You shut your mouth! You disrespectful toy! I'll rip all four of you to pieces! Who's first!? You boy!? Or you!? Or the big bastard!? Or maybe the smirking idiot!? Or maybe I'll demolish all four of you in a single go!"

"Or maybe you'll die." 18 said.

"What did you just say?!"

"Go on." 18 looked at 16 who was just watching everything. "I want to see how strong you are. 16 you're up."

"Negative."

"Ha! He doesn't seem to be stupid as he looks. He knows how deadly I am."

"Why is he taking a pass? I just don't get it." 17 said. "21, go ahead. You're up next."

"Why me?"

"You're the latest Android that Gero made, right?" 17 asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, the database says you're a unique Android, different from the three of us. Though it doesn't say why. So I want to see why."

"I don't know if you'll find your answer, but... Sure, why not?" 21 walked forward until she in front 18 and them. "Maybe he'll satisfy my need to battle. Come on! Whenever you're ready!"

"You'll regret this." 21 crossed her arms as they both waited for the right time to strike. Vegeta noticed that 21 was full of openings, but she was very focused. They both charged at each other and as they met 21 blocked the punch Vegeta threw at her. She threw her own punches, but they were blocked or he'd dodged them. Vegeta grabbed her arm and slammed her into rock, but 21 quickly retaliated by kicking him in the face. She blocked his next attack and punched him in the gut which knocked the air right out of him. Vegeta was able to recover quickly and kneed her in the gut, and he brought his hands together before smashed her into the ground. 21 slowly got up and stared Vegeta which seemed to irritate him quite a bit.

"So, you are a lot stronger than reports say. That's good. If you weren't I'd be very disappointed."

"Ha! It's only a matter of time before I turn you into scrap metal!" Vegeta charged at 21, but she jumped back just before the punch made contact and decided to take to the sky. Vegeta flew after her as they continued their battle up in the sky. Both sides threw punches at each other with incredible speed, but 21 was able to get the upper hand easily. She punched him in the chest and kicked him into the road, but before he could hit the ground, Android 21 flew down as fast as she could and kicked Vegeta into the rocky wall. She lifted her hand up as a yellow ball of energy appeared. She was about to launch it at him, but a voice from behind caught her attention. She let the energy ball dissipate once she noticed that it was the others that Vegeta was with before.

"Vegeta! Are you alright!?" The one with the sword yelled as Vegeta crawled out of the hole. "Thank goodness. He's alright." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, at least until you arrived."

"Hmph... even I might have trouble if I fight them all." 21 said as she watched the newcomers in case they tried something.

"Need some help?" 21 noticed that Android 17 and 18 walk up to the Piccolo and the others, but she also noticed that 16 wasn't with them.

"Yes. If you can keep them from interrupting our battle that would be great."

"If you say so." 17 shrugged while he just stood there with 18 who looked like she was just a little interested in the match.

"Now... where were we?" 21 turned her attention back to Vegeta who looked slightly irritated. 21 leaned forward slightly before charging at him. Vegeta blocked her attack and he retaliated by throwing a fury of punches at 21. 21 blocked each of Vegeta's attacks until she grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the face. Vegeta grabbed 21's leg and tossed her down the cliff, he focused his Ki into his hand and threw at 21. 21 hit the ground and the Ki blast hit her in the stomach which exploded on contact. Vegeta smirked arrogantly as dust rose from the area from the Ki blast he threw. Once the dust cleared, Vegeta watched as 21 slowly picked herself off the ground.

"Aw, man! My coat is ruined." 21 said as she noticed the condition of her attire, but she just ended up shrugging and taking the coat off. "Oh well. That coat reminded me too much of that old bastard anyway." Vegeta gasped a little once 21 disappeared from how fast she was going. He readied himself for a surprise attack as he looked all around for the Android and 21 appeared above him, Vegeta quickly looked up but was kicked down the cliff before could react. She flew after him and grabbed him by the head while they were falling, 21 slammed Vegeta several feet into the ground before jumping away. Vegeta picked himself off the ground and floated out of the crater with an expression of pure anger. 21 charged at Vegeta with speed that he didn't expect and he was kneed in the stomach. She grabbed his arm and tossed him into the cliff but Vegeta recovered before he made contact. He hopped off the cliff side and gained some distance from 21. Vegeta tossed a Ki blast at 21 but she swatted it away as she charged at him. 21 grabbed his arm and with a swift strike to his elbow which resulted in her breaking Vegeta's arm while he just screamed out in pain as he fell out of the air.

"Father!" 21 heard someone yell from behind and turned around to notice that it was that mysterious person with the sword. She also noticed that his hair colour changed to a gold colour instead of its usual colour. He charged at 21 with his sword drawn and he swung once close enough. 21 grabbed his sword and with one swipe of her hand destroyed the sword and she then proceeded to knock out the mysterious warrior. 21 stared at the sword while 17 took care of the other fighters tried to intervene, but they were quickly dispatched with by 17 and 18.

 _'A sword? I wonder why he'_ _s_ _using a sword?'_ 21 thought as she just let the broken sword fall to the ground. Vegeta tried to sneak attack 21 with a Ki blast, but she just ended up swatting it away. She charged at Vegeta and kneed him in the face with enough force to knock him a few feet away. 21 slowly walked over to Vegeta with a smug expression.

"You know, I was hoping battle experience would be deciding factor in this battle. But I guess power is absolute in any situation." 21 formed an energy ball in her hands and tossed it at Vegeta, but he had enough strength to swat it away. 21 watched the energy ball fly off in a random direction, but she gasped a little once she figured out where it was going. It was heading straight for Android 18 who has yet to realize that it was coming for her. "18!" 21 tried to warn her but it already made contact with her and exploded. Vegeta watched as 21 ignored him and flew after 18 which infuriated him.

 _'Being ignored by a bucket of bolts, I can't believe it! Am I, Prince Vegeta, not a threat to these_ things? _I can't stand for this!'_ Vegeta thought.

"18? Are you okay?" 21 asked as the smoke cleared which revealed an unharmed Android, but her clothes weren't in the best condition.

"What was that for?" 18 asked as she tossed her ruined jacket.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to hit you, but Vegeta smacked it away."

"Whatever, just deal with him already."

"Yeah, I'm on it." 21 flew back down towards Vegeta.

"Alright, Vegeta. It's time we end this." 21 swiftly punched Vegeta in the head with enough force to knock him out before he could even do anything. She watched as Piccolo charge at 17 who was currently choking out Tien, but 17 ended up easily defeating him.

"They saw me beat Vegeta pretty easily, yet they still tried to attack at us. I respect their bravery." 21 said to herself as she stared at the two unconscious Saiyans. 21 looked back towards the others and noticed that 17 and 18 weren't there. She looked up the cliff and noticed they were chatting with Krillin. She flew up there to meet them, but as she arrived 17 and 18 were just about to leave with 16.

"Come on, 21. We're going now." 17 said.

"Yeah. Of course." 21 was about fly after them, but she stopped when she noticed Krillin watching them. She walked over to Krillin and she noticed the look of fear in his eyes.

"Hey, Krillin?"

"U-Um, yes?"

"Would you mind telling me where Goku is?" 21 politely asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh, that's too bad." 21 said. "You wouldn't mind me asking why won't you?"

"Well, because you're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"No, no, no, no. I'm just looking for a fight. If I kill him that would mean I won't be able to fight any good fighters. That would be a problem."

"Well, he's currently sick. He won't be fighting you anytime soon."

"I had a feeling it was something like that. It would explain why he isn't here right now."

"Are you really not going to kill Goku?"

"I said no, didn't I?" With that, 21 flew after 17 and them while Krillin watched before he quickly realized that he needed to heal the others.


	3. A Road Trip

The Androids flew by a tundra at a brisk pace at the insistence of Android 17 to find a vehicle. It had been a couple of hours since 21's fight with Vegeta and the others trying to interfere. 21 yawned a little from the somewhat slow pace they were going. "What are we doing again?" 21 asked.

"We're going to find a car." 17 answered.

"A car, huh? I've never actually been in one before." 21 said.

"You haven't?" 17 said.

"Nope. I guess this will be a new experience for me." 21 noticed a small building along the road they have been following. Next to the building happened to be a vehicle they were looking for. 21 pointed at the building before speaking up. "Look. It's a car or something."

"I see. Nice find." 17 said.

"Why are we doing this? Why can't we just keep flying?" 18 said.

"Because why not? We got the time." 17 said.

"Why did you have to tell him?" 18 turned to 21.

"Eh, he would have found it anyway." 21 said as they all changed course towards the car so they could take it on their own. Once they landed next to it they first noticed it was a pink van and it had the words Lucky Foods on the side of it. 17 opened the back door and stared at the many cardboard boxes in the back.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't be back there!" They heard someone yell from the building but they simply ignored him.

"Alright, 16, we're taking the van." 17 said.

"You can't do that!" The man tried to stop the Androids, but without even looking at him 21 just lightly tapped his face. But due to the immense difference in strength, he was sent flying into the coffee machine. Android 16 grabbed hold of the pink van and lifted it up with ease. He angled the van so all of the boxes in the back fell out. Once all the boxes were out of the van 16 placed it back down. 21 watched as 17 got in the driver seat while 18 got in the passenger seat.

"I guess I'm sitting with you big guy."

"Understood." 21 waited for 16 to get in before getting in herself. 16 sat more near the front of the van while 21 sat more near the back next to the back doors.

"Alright, Goku's house next!"

"I told you, I want new clothes." 18 said.

"Alright, fine." 17 said while he started to the car and drove off leaving those two workers behind.

An hour had passed since they took the van for themselves and it was just a silent road trip since then. They drove off in some random direction as 17 said that Goku's house in that direction. 18 held her arms behind her head so they can support it while she stared out the window while 16 had his arms crossed and eyes closed the whole time. 21 was staring out the back window before turning her attention towards 17 and 18. She noticed that 17 seemed to be enjoying himself somewhat but the same could not be said about his twin. 18 seemed to be increasing getting bored by the road trip they were taking. The silence was finally broken when 18 spoke up.

"You keep saying this is the way to Goku's house, but how do you know?" 18 looked at her brother waiting for an answer.

"Who said I know? I've been driving on pure instinct."

"You're guessing? Oh great. So we'll get there in the next century."

"Goku's home is located in a mountain village in Section 431 East." 16 said after listening to the twins conversation.

"Well, aren't you smart. Did you get that from the Doctor?" 17 asked.

"Correct." 16 answered. "And flying would have been a more efficient way."

"Thank you. At least someone backs me up. But oh no, we had to take the scenic route."

"Oh stop complaining. The most inefficient way is usually the most fun. Besides, 16 should have said something before. 21 and I did want to do this."

"I guess I did say something like that. Although, I am starting to regret it." 21 said as she stared forward.

"Oh, don't be like that. This is fun."

"17?" 21 said to get 17's attention.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Yeah, just do it." 17 merely shrugged and decided to comply with 21's wish and pull the van over to the side of the road. 21 opened the back door and hopped out of the van with 17 hopping out too to see what 21 was up to.

"So... what's up?"

"I want to have a little... what do people call it again? Ah, yes. I want to have a little sparring match."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"I want to test your power. If anything from before is to go by, Gero made terrible calculations on the others fighting abilities and I don't exactly know what you're capable of now because of that."

"I see. Sure, why not? I want to see what you can do too. That battle with Vegeta didn't exactly enlighten us."

"Alright! Let's go over there. So we don't get the van caught in our battle." 21 and 17 flew off into the field with 18 watching from the passenger seat. With slight interest, she stared in the same direction 17 and 21 went off to fight. Not long after all the snow near them exploded into the air from both their attacks.

21 and 17 traded blows with each other until the ground under them started to crack and tear apart from the intensity of their attacks. Before the area around could take any more damage they took off to the sky blocking each other's kicks and punches. 17 gasped from the sudden kick in the gut and 21 gained some distance before launching two energy blasts at him. Once they made contact with 17 they exploded and covered the area in dust. 17 suddenly appeared above 21 and kicked with enough force to send her flying. Before she could hit the ground, 21 came to a stop and she looked up only to 17 wasn't there anymore. At the last second, 21 dodged 17's kick and she grabbed his leg before slamming him into the ground. She quickly flew up into the air before sticking her palm out and fired multiple energy blasts at him. 21 stopped her barrage of energy blast and waited for the dust to settle. Once it did 21 let out a light chuckle once she noticed that 17 enveloped himself in an energy barrier to protect himself.

"This is the vehicle that was reported as stolen!" A police officer shouted to his partner.

"Alright, come on out!" His partner said.

18 decided to play along with him and hopped out of the passenger seat at the insistence of the police officer. The officer handcuffed 18 while his partner shouted at 16 to get out of the van which he did. The other officer handcuffed 16 but the moment he did 16 easily broke out of them. 18 too broke out of her handcuffs and she let out a light chuckle when 21 came crashing into their car.

"Huh? What's this?" 21 said as she stood up from the wrecked car with 17 slowly floated down to the ground.

"Enough of this. Let's go!" 18 said.

"Well, you heard her." 17 said.

"It didn't last that long, but that was quite fun 17."

"Yeah, that was pretty entertaining."

While 17 walked over to the driver seat 21 stared at the wrecked cop car in front of her. She kicked the car off the road and into the nearby hill which exploded upon impact. "That'll get in the way of the others." 21 said before hopping in the van leaving the shocked cops behind.

"Alright, let's get going!" 17 said.

"Hey, I got a question?" 21 asked.

"Alright, what is it?" 18 said.

"Is it weird that I, as far as I can remember, never had this urge to fight, but when I was changed into an Android I have this strange urge to fight some strong opponents?"

"You're speaking like a Saiyan there." 17 said.

"A Saiyan..."

"Yeah, as far as I can tell. Goku's just like that." 17 said. "Well, at least with the data I have on him anyway."

"I see..." While they were talking, 16 was staring at 21 remaining silent during their conversation.


	4. Piccolo vs Android 17

Standing outside Goku's house, 21 wore her new outfit which consisted of a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket with black pants and shoes. She waited next to the van while 18 checked the inside of the house and 17 looked around in case somebody was actually here. It didn't take all for 18 to search the house as they all could hear her complain.

"Empty! Goku's long gone. How could we have missed him," 18 said in a sarcastic tone.

"Chill out." 17 said before he turned his attention to 16 who was staring at the nearby wildlife. "What about you? Have anything on that radar of yours?"

"I do not detect Goku's power signature. However, the two most logical places to hide would be the Capsule Corporation or the island where his master, Roshi, can be found." 16 answered.

"Well, okay. Which ones closest?"

"The island is closer. Approximately 1600 miles to the southeast."

"Alright, let's fly!" 17 said.

"It's about time." 21 watched as 16, 17, and 18 flies up into the air before heading off in the direction of Master Roshi's house. 21 looked at the van before shrugging and following her Android companions. It took a few seconds for 21 to catch up and she slowly decreased her speed until she was right next to 18. 18 glanced to the side once she noticed someone next to her.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I was just wondering something? Do you remember anything before becoming an Android?"

"Yeah, some things. Why?"

"Oh, because I can't really remember anything before Gero turned me into an Android."

"I see."

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

It took a while from the pace they were going but they were finally able to see a very small island coming up. Everyone slowed down a little before descending to the island and once 21 landed she stared at the small pink house that had the letters that spelled Kame House. Not long after arriving someone looked through the large window near the door. The person happened to be Piccolo who looked shocked and not pleased that they are here.

"16, is Goku here?" 21 asked,

"No, I do not detect his power level here." 16 answered.

"Seriously...?" 17 said.

"Where is he then?" 21 asked.

"Next possible location is the Capsule Corporation." 16 answered.

"Why don't we ask those inside the little house?" 17 said.

Shortly after three other people came running out with Piccolo walking right behind. The other three happened to be Goku's other friends, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. Piccolo glared at the Androids before speaking. "Goku's not here, so I'll ask you once to leave quietly," Piccolo said in an intimidating voice.

"Scary. Tell you what, we'll leave once you tell us where Goku is." 17 said.

"So just like that, huh? You think we'll talk?"

"Well, yes. This could be very easy, or very painful. Your choice." 21 looked up at the house and noticed two people staring at them, one was an old man who could only be Goku's master and a woman right next to him who's Goku's wife. 21 looked back down towards Krillin and the others, and 21 noticed the smug smile on Piccolo's face.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want. Over there. There's another island, we'll have more room."

"Whatever, it is your funeral." 17 said.

"The rest of you stay here. You'll only get in the way if you come."

21 let out an amused chuckle after hearing what Piccolo had to say. "Get in the way? He's quite confident. I wonder what he plans do by himself, being so weak?" 21 said to herself while the other Androids and Piccolo flew off to the island he mentioned. 21 flew after them once she noticed the nervous looks of the others when they noticed she didn't follow them right away.

* * *

Following Piccolo, the Androids eventually arrived at the island he mentioned and 16 stood on the sidelines watching the wildlife while 18 walked away to sit on a nearby rock. 21 turned towards 17 before speaking up. "So, who gets this one? 18 doesn't seem interested."

"I'll do it. You had the last one, remember?"

"Right... Alright, I'll leave this to you." 21 said before turned around and walking to a somewhat safe distance from the fight. While she walked Piccolo started to prepare himself for his fight with 17. 21 crossed her arms while Piccolo powered up enough to be able to give Android 17 a tough time. 16 stared at Piccolo after protecting the birds he was staring at, and after a little while, he noticed something was wrong.

"Something is wrong here! This Namekian is not Piccolo!" 16 shouted.

"Then who is he?!" Taken surprise by what 16 said, he was elbowed in the back of his head, and it seemed like Piccolo had the upper hand, but 17 was able to recover. They punched and kicked each other with both sides blocking every attack they could. Eventually, Piccolo was able to kick 17 into the ground leaving him lying there.

"16? Is he one of the power levels you detected before?"

"Yes..." 16 answered as Piccolo charged up for an attack and launched a powerful Ki blast at 17, but he was able to get away by retreating into the air. Piccolo chuckled a little before he continued his fight with 17. 21 watched his battle with the Namekian with interest since the battle is lasting a lot longer than it should. Piccolo launched multiple Ki blasts at 17 only for him to dodge it.

"So, 17 was just overconfident about our power. I wonder how he got so strong in such a short time?" 21 said.

Eventually, for reasons that 21 didn't understand, Piccolo kept up his assault of Ki blasts and 17 eventually stopped dodging. He also wondered why he kept up his attack since none of them actually hit. 21 and 17 gasped a little once they realized what he was doing as all the Ki Piccolo launched had stopped completely surrounding 17 in every direction.

"How will 17 get out of this? This looks like it will do quite a bit of damage."

Piccolo brought both his arms together which caused all the Ki blast to fly into 17 one after the other. The attack was so intense that it caused a blinding light and destroyed the island they were fighting on. The dust cleared and what he saw shocked him since 17 protected by a force field from his attack. "N-No! A force field?!" Piccolo said in shock.

"Nice try! But still not enough,"

"Hmph! Just you wait! I'm still getting started!" Piccolo said.

"Good! Now, follow me. We'll need a new island since someone gone and blown this one up. Heh, some people have no respect for nature." 17 said as he led everyone to the new island.

* * *

Everyone landed on the new island which happened to have a volcano on it and 17 stared at Piccolo for a few seconds before speaking. "You have a surprising amount of power for a pure organic. You're not really the same old Piccolo, are you? Not that it matters. Whoever or whatever you are now, I don't really care. The only thing I want to know is where I can find Goku. Are you ready to tell me that, I'm all ears? No offence."

"You really think I'll make it easier to find him just so you can kill him? Well, forgot it! You'll get no help from me!"

"Fine. Let's pick up where we left off." 17 said while getting into his battle stance and resumed his battle with Piccolo.

"So, 18?" 21 said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You and 17 are brother and sister, right? How is it... to have a brother?" 21 asked while 17 and Piccolo were having their intense fight.

"Annoying. He always does things at his once pace trying to have fun, and dragging me in too."

"Yet you stick together through thick and thin. Quite the family bond. I wish I had something like that." 18 didn't say anything after that deciding to ignore 21 and focus on the fight which happened to cause the volcano to erupt and they're battle went from the air to under water.

"We're gonna run out of islands if they keep this up." 18 said.

"Maybe we should clear from the volcano." 21 said.

They watched as a large bubble of extremely hot water started to form and shortly after a bright light which caused an explosion. 17 and Piccolo burst out of the water and they both flew off into the distance still continuing their battle. 18 watched as they slowly disappeared and she followed them with 21 and 16 right behind her.

When they arrived at the next island, 21 and 18 watched as Piccolo and 17 wasted no time continuing their fight. Each side blocked each other's attack, but 17 was able to get a hit in and sent Piccolo flying into a nearby hill. 17 caused the area around Piccolo to explode but he was able to block most of the attack. Piccolo charged at 17 and tricked him with an afterimage, and he punched into the hill. Piccolo wasted no time and launched a Ki blast at him. 17 tried to surprise attack Piccolo by appearing behind from underground, but it didn't work as Piccolo blocked his attack. 21 watched both 17 and Piccolo were able to get a few good hits on each other. 21 noticed that Piccolo looked like he was out of breath and she let out a chuckle after finding that out.

"Looks like he can't keep this up for much longer. Though it is impressive that he was able to damage 17 this much." 21 said. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed something big and green on top a hill. She looked towards and gasped in shock at what she had just seen. She didn't know what she was staring at, only that it looks bug-like and it has a long stinger-like tail. She could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't friendly since it was glaring at 17 menacingly.

"What the hell is that?" 21 said.

* * *

 **AN: If you have any questions ask away. Also, the next chapter is very close to being finished so expect it to be done soon.**


	5. The Monstrous Cell

**AN: Alright, just as I promised. Here's the new chapter and it's longer than usual, it's nearly 4000 words long. I hope you enjoy it and if you have questions ask away.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the new arrival and 21 noticed the worried tone of Piccolo's voice when he spoke about whatever that thing was. Judging from Piccolo's tone, 21 knew that it wasn't friendly so readied herself for battle just in case.

"Okay... who's this freak?" 17 asked.

"Whatever he is, he's bad news." 21 said.

"You think so?"

"Be careful, 17. He's clearly an enemy." 21 warned.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" 18 asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is we can't trust that thing."

Piccolo and the Androids watched as the mysterious bug man chuckled before hopping down the hill. Piccolo watched nervously as it started to charge his power while laughing manically which for some reason frightened him. Though, she could tell why, she may not have a way to read power levels like 16 can, but she could feel the malice behind his power incredible. The mysterious thing fully powered up which caused rocks to fly every at high speeds. They watched as a golden aura surrounded him and he started walking towards everyone. Piccolo just stood there in terror as it walked by him but it stopped right behind him to say something.

"Oh wait, Piccolo. Just one more thing. This time, stay out of my way!" It warned him.

"You managed to power up more than I imagined. How many thousands of innocent lives did you have to sacrifice, Cell?!"

 _'Cell? That's what that things name is?'_ 21 thought.

"A few. Though, I say they should be grateful. I made them one with perfection." Cell said before continuing towards the Androids.

17 crossed his arms with a smug smile before he spoke up. "We were kinda in the middle of something here. So whoever you are, you'll just have to wait until I'm finished with him." 21 could tell that this Cell didn't care what he had to say while he lifted up his stinger-like tail.

"No, 17! Don't underestimate him! He's dangerous! He came here to absorb you! Move!" Piccolo tried to warn 17 but it was already too late as Cell began his attack by using his tail. Lucky enough, 17 was able to dodge it at the last second and Cell repeated tried to stab 17 but was able to dodge all of them. Cell grabbed 17's arm and slammed him into the ground while bringing his stinger tail inches to his body. Before Cell could do anything Piccolo kicked him in the face which made Cell jump back. Cell chuckled a little as he wiped his mouth from the attack he took.

"A surprise attack? Now that's just rude! Who is this freak and what do you mean he wants to absorb me?" 17 said.

"I'll keep it simple. You're looking at another one of Doctor Gero's creations built by the computer in his secret lab. Only he's not complete yet, and to reach his final form he needs to absorb you and 18 into his body." Piccolo explained.

"What was that?" 18 said not believing what she was hearing.

"Great! Another reason to hate Gero." 21 said.

"Yes, it's all true. Once I completed my design I'll become super being of unimaginable power the likes of this universe has ever known! Join me and help fulfill our father's lifelong ambition to create the perfect warrior." Cell said as he extended his hand up.

"I think I heard enough of this nonsense. Dr. Gero already created the perfect warrior. He standing right here." 17 said as he pointed at himself with an overconfident smile. "Why would I want to join with you?"

"What you want makes little difference. Like it or not, you will be absorbed." Cell said.

"We'll just have to see about that. Bring it on!" 17 said as he took his battle stance.

"No, 17! Retreat!" 17 and 18 looked shocked at Android 16 suddenly shouting at him to leave the battlefield. "His power is much greater than yours! You can not win! If we allow him to reach his perfect form he'll not be satisfied with merely destroying Goku, he'll destroy the entire universe!"

"He's more dangerous than I thought." 21 said to herself.

"Heh, how about that? You finally decide to open that big metal trap of yours and it's to tell me to run away."

"That overconfident idiot... he's not going to run, is he?" 21 said to herself.

"Not a chance! I don't run from anyone!" 17 said as he charged at Cell to attack him, but he dodged using his extreme speed which was a lot faster than what 17 could do. Cell easily overpowered him by elbowing him into the ground and Piccolo tried to stop him so he decided to join the fight but just like 17, Cell stopped his attack with ease. He grabbed Piccolo's leg and slammed his hand into Piccolo's chest which set him skidding across the ground. 21 watched as Cell walked over to Piccolo who was still recovering from the last attack. Cell kicked Piccolo with enough force to send the Namekian rolling along ground several meters away.

"18, you should run while you have the chance." 21 said.

"What? Why?"

"He's stronger than you and 17. He can and will absorb you if you stay here."

"I agree." 16 said. "It is true that if you and he are absorbed Cell will be unstoppable. This world will be his."

"What about you two? Aren't you coming?"

"He doesn't need me to achieve his perfect form... at least, I hope he doesn't." 21 said. "If it comes down to it, I'll try to hold him off so that you and 17 can escape."

"Wait, what?!" 18 was shocked to hear what she heard, she didn't think that somebody she met over a few days ago would do something like that for them. "Don't be so reckless."

21 didn't say anything else while she carefully watched Cell approach a heavy breathing Piccolo. Piccolo slowly brought his hands together until his fingertips touched each other and he started to charge a very large amount of Ki between his hands. 21 could tell from watching that this attack was going to be very powerful, maybe enough to majorly damage 17 or 18 if it hit them or even kill them, but she wasn't sure that it would be able to do anything to Cell. 17 quickly ran away before Piccolo could launch his attack. Piccolo fire that massive amount of Ki at Cell which was powerful enough to destroy the area in front of him. Once the dust and rubble had calmed down the only thing that was left in the area where Cell was stand was water from the ocean.

"They got him! I guess you were wrong." 18 said.

"No, negative. Cell did not take any damage from that blast." 16 said.

"I was afraid of that." 21 said.

Everyone watched as Cell slowly rose out of the water and just like 16 said, Cell was not damaged in the slightest. Cell slowly floated back to land before he started to walk towards Piccolo who wasn't really sure what to do next. Cell eventually stopped in front of Piccolo as they stared at each other before Cell glanced at 17 who was watching what was happening.

"Hurry 17! Ruuuuun-!" Piccolo shouted but was punched so hard by Cell that might it have broken his neck. Cell walked to Piccolo who wasn't even moving at all. 21 had enough of what she was watching and she shouted at 17.

"17! Hurry up and listen to him! Run!" 21 shouted before she looked over at 18 who was shocked to see how much power Cell had. "You too! Get out of here!"

21 gasped a little once she noticed that Cell was holding him and that he has blasted a hole through his chest. Cell chuckled evilly before he tossed Piccolo's body into the ocean and they watched as Piccolo's body slowly sank into the water. Cell stared at where he threw Piccolo into the water and he slowly turned towards 17 and he did what they could only guess was a smile which made 17 flinch a little. "So much for the mighty Piccolo. But what about you? Think you can do better?" Cell glanced over at 18 which she gasped once she noticed him looking. His power started to flare up as a golden aura once again surrounds him.

"17... what are you doing just standing there?" 21 said to herself as she got increasingly frustrated at 17's lack of action.

"Well, shall we get started?" Cell said before walking over to 17 to absorb him. "I hope you don't plan to resist. You're going to be absorbed no matter what you do, so why don't you make it easier on your self. I'll be with you shortly." Cell said as he once again looked over to Android 18.

"This bastard..." 21 started to clench her fist in anger, and for some reason, she can't quite explain, whenever she thought of losing either 17 or 18 got her even more anger. "I'll protect both of you. No matter what."

"No! Are you crazy!? We both saw what he can do. I doubt you can beat him." 21 didn't say anything as she stared at Cell who continued his advance towards 17. Eventually, Cell decided to pick up the pace and started to run towards 17 who was preparing himself for a fight. 17 charged towards Cell deciding to fight instead of just letting him absorb him. Once he was close enough, 17 jumped into the air and slammed into the ground where Cell was standing. The dust cleared to reveal nothing and 17 looked around for Cell when he noticed a shadow at his feet. He looked up to see Cell flying at him and 17 jumped back when Cell tried to slam his tail on top of him.

"You think I'm just going to roll over for you!" 17 said he tried to fight back but Cell completely overpowered him.

"Damn it! 17, why didn't you run?" 21 said.

"You're right. Maybe it would be a good idea to run." 18 said.

"Yes, go now. I'll stay behind. If both you and 17 are absorbed there will be no way to stop Cell from destroying this world." 16 said.

"So what are you going to do?" 18 asked.

"I will destroy Cell. The time for me to fight has come. My search for Goku will have to wait." 16 said as he started to walk to where Cell and 17 are fighting.

"Have you lost your mind, 16?! Don't go! Cell will kill you!" 18 shouted.

"Wait! You're not going by yourself." 21 said.

"21... you have to protect 18 in case things go wrong." 16 said.

"I know, but..." 21 said reluctantly.

"I'm glad to have met you. Thanks to all three of you, I've seen that the world is a good place." 16 said before continuing onward. "It was... fun travelling with you."

"Damn it, 16!" 21 said as she clenched her hand into a fist before she let out a huge sigh. "It's time for you to go, 18."

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you coming?"

"No, I can't leave 17 and 16 behind."

"What!? Not you too! Come on, Cell's going to kill you both!" 18 heard a light chuckle coming 21 and she wondered what got into her.

"You underestimate power. I don't know if it'll be enough to destroy Cell, but I know it'll be enough to give you and 17 enough time to escape." 21 said before followed 16 into battle and 18 could only watch as 21 disappear behind the rocks, she didn't know why someone would risk their life for someone they barely knew. 18 couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason, such action made her heart skip a beat.

21 ran past some rocks to find 16 had already engaged Cell in battle and 17 lying on the ground nearby. She quickly rushed over to help 17 get out of the area before he can be absorbed into Cell. She stopped right next to 17 and began to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" 17 said

"I came here to help you. Now get out of here! I'm going to help 16."

"What?! When did you and 16 become so crazy? He'll kill you! You're no match for him!"

"Hehe, actually, during the time you and Piccolo were fighting him I know how powerful he is compared to me. I say were roughly around the same in terms of power."

"That's what 16 said." 17 said, but he gasped once he noticed that Cell stabbed his tail into 16's neck. But from the looks of it, he couldn't absorb him and 16 smiled a little before he pulled Cell's tail out of his neck. 16 then proceeded to throw Cell into the ground before slamming his foot on top of Cell's tail. They all watched as 16 began to pull as hard as he could when suddenly he ripped his tail off which shocked everyone watching.

"There... now there is no danger of you absorbing 17 and 18."

"You haven't stopped me." Cell said as he stood up from the ground standing tall as 16. "I have Piccolo's Namekian DNA as apart of my design." Cell started laughing maniacally and started yelling for some reason they didn't really understand since it didn't look like he was powering up but what happened shocked 17 and 21 since Cell's tail grew back almost instantly. "I can easily regenerate something minor as a tail."

"Great! Now I really hate Gero!" 21 said as she decided to join in on the fight.

Cell charged up his power more as 16 flew at him to try and destroy him, but his attack was dodged. Cell was about to kick 16, but a boot to his face prevented it. 21 landed right 16 who was surprised to 21 fighting Cell. Cell started to laugh before he powered up again and charged at both 16 and 21. 21 charged at him too but was met with a powerful punch to the face. She was sent flying into the nearby hill and instantly 21 burst out of the rocks before continued her battle. Cell chuckled as swung his tail 21 but grabbed it and flipped him over and slammed him into the ground. Cell tried to retaliate but was met with a punched from a dismembered arm. The force was enough to send Cell flying along with the arm and it just happened to belong to 16 as he appeared right next to Cell. 16 grabbed his arm and reattached it before grabbing Cell and slamming him into the ground and tossing him as hard as he could. Before Cell could recover 21 appeared behind him and kicked him skyward and she appeared behind him once again. 21 repeatedly punched Cell in his stomach as fast as she could. Cell tried to stab 21 with his tail but she dodged it and kicked him to the ground. 16 decided to act upon Cell being kicked into the ground and he quickly picked him and slammed him further into the ground creating a small deep hole. 16 put his hands under his arms and detached them before pointing at the hole where Cell is. 21 landed right 16 and she held her arms up and pointed straight into the hole as well. 21 could hear something powering up coming from 16 and soon after a ball of blue energy appeared between 21's hand.

"Hell's Flash Fire!" 16 shouted.

"Haaaaaa!" Both 16 and 21 fired very powerful energy waves into the hole where Cell is. The amount of energy being fired into the ground caused an eruption of energy to pop all over the island. After a while 16 and 21 stopped their attack and stood there staring at the hole.

"Even with our combined efforts, I don't think that finished him off." 21 said.

"Yes... I agree." 16 said.

"Well... maybe we gave them enough time to escape." 21 looked around and to her annoyance, 17 and 18 were still nearby watching them fight Cell. "Damn it! They're still here!"

"What are you doing?! Run! You're not safe here, 18!" 16 shouted

"What is there to worry about? You just took care of Cell, I'd say." 18 said, feeling pretty confident after what she just saw.

"Negative! It'll take much more than that to defeat Cell! Our attack only slowed him down momentarily! Leave here while you can! You must 17!"

"Hurry it up! Cell must have already recovered! Get out of here!" 21 shouted.

"Seriously? After that humiliation he put me through you really think I would leave before I got some payback?!" 17 said. "You two messed him up pretty good, but I'm the one who going to finish this fight, got it?"

"Where the hell is he?" 21 said to herself as she looked around everywhere to see where Cell might ambush them.

"You hear that you freak! You're mine now! You still want to absorb me then come on I'm right here! I'm not leaving this place until squish you like the overgrown cockroach you are!" 17 shouted as all the Androids failed to notice Cell slowly appear from the hole behind 17.

"17! Behind you! Watch out!" Tien warned 17 who was watching the fight the whole time. 17 quickly looked behind himself but was too slow to react.

"So sorry to keep you waiting!" Cell yelled out as the stinger on his tail opened up and he shoved 17 into it trying to absorb him.

"No, you don't!" 21 said as she flew as fast she could to try and stop Cell. Cell looked 21 and before she could attack, Cell moved his tail in the way of 21. 21 hesitated for a split-second which Cell took advantage of and kneed her hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her before kicking her away straight into the hill Tien was watching from. 17 tried to struggle but his fight with Cell worn him out too much to fight back. 16 tried to stop Cell as well, but before he could do anything to stop him 17 was already inside his tail already too late to do anything. 21 groaned a little as she stood up and she gasped in horror after realizing what just happened. She realized that Cell had finally absorbed 17 into his body and she watched as his body started changing forms.

"Run 18! We must get as far as we can!" 16 shouted as he ran towards 18, and he turned towards Tien and 21. "21! We must leave! And it would be wise for you to do that same!"

21 looked at her hands which her shaking in rage from 17 being absorbed by Cell. The rage kept building and building until it felt like it was going to explode. A white aura slowly started to flicker around her body until it was fully visible.

 _'What's going on with her?'_ Tien thought.

The white aura exploded and the ground cracked from the pressure but it instantly calmed down once 21 heard a very familiar voice. She looked up to see 16 picking himself off the ground while Cell, in his new form which was a little bit more humanoid than his last form, and 18 stared at Cell in shock. "That voice... it sounded like... 17..."

"Don't do anything foolish, 18. Listen, I didn't like the idea of joining Cell either. But I was so wrong. But it's great! You should let him absorb you right away! Trust me. You won't believe how incredible it feels to have this much power." 21 got even angrier once she noticed that 17's voice was coming from Cell.

"Bastard!" 21 charged at Cell who was just watching her, and once she was close enough 21 punched Cell in the face. 21 gasped in shock once she noticed her attack did nothing to him and Cell stared at her for a few seconds before being swatted away by his tail. 21 slid against the ground until she stopped near 18 who gasped a little once she noticed a small trickle of blood come from 21's forehead. "Damn it. He's way out of my league now."

"21, are you okay?" 18 asked.

"Don't trust him! That's not 17."

"Y-Yeah... I know... It took him." 18 said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if you come willingly. I can close the gap with my new speed before you can blow yourself up."

"I'm sorry 18. I couldn't protect you and 17." 21 said as Cell slowly took one step at a time but before he could get any closer he sensed a power level above him. He looked up to see Tien floating above him who brought his hands together like he was preparing for a technique.

"Really? You must be joking. What do you think you can do?" Cell said as it looked like Tien formed a triangle with his hands.

"This! Tri-Beam Haaaaa!" Tien as a powerful Ki wave came crashing down on top of Cell. Once it cleared up, the spot where Cell was standing was nothing but a smoking crater. "Go! Now's your chance! I can't hold him out for long!" Tien noticed Cell was trying to fly out of the hole, but before he could Tien launched another Ki wave at him.

"Thank you..." 21 said before she got up and grabbed 18's wrist before running towards 16. "16! Can you still fly?" 21 asked.

"Yes, more or less." 16 answered.

"If it comes to it. We'll carry you." 21 said as both her and 18 helped carry 16 into the air and flew off to try and escape from Cell. 21 looked back at Tien who was repeatedly fired his attack to prevent Cell from getting 18. "I didn't really care about anyone, but I respect such a noble deed and I hope you live through this." 21 said quietly to herself.


	6. Vegeta's Arrival

18 and 21 flew as fast as they could, but they didn't expect 16 to be damaged this much since he could barely fly on his own. It wasn't long after they flew away from Cell that the explosions from Tien's Ki blasts stopped which means more he's than likely dead. Which meant bad news for 18 as Cell will be racing towards them and that meant the only thing they could do now is to hide from him. 18 and 21 brought 16 to the closest island they flew by and once on the ground they carefully placed him against the rocks.

"What do we do now? We can't just keep running forever. Cell will eventually find us." 18 said.

"I know, but what choice do we have? If he gets you, the planet is doomed." 21 said. "Though, luckily for us, Cell won't be able to find easily. At least I hope."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" 18 said.

"Sure..."

"Why were you so adamant about saving us from Cell?"

"It's something similar to what 16 said before." 21 said.

"What 16 said?" 18 repeated, slightly confused to what 21 meant.

"It was fun travelling with you all. I thought we bonded quite a bit. But that might be just me. For some reason, the thought of losing you and 17 fills me with such rage that I..." 21 said as she thought back to Cell absorbing 17 and once again a white aura flickered around her body. The ground under her feet began to crack slightly before 21 calmed herself down and the white aura dissipated. "...If I lost you too... I don't know what I'll do..."

"21..." 18 didn't expect to hear that but it made her happy for some reason.

Suddenly a loud booming voice echoed for miles and they filled with dread when they realized the voice belongs to Cell. "Android 18! Show yourself! Do you hear me 18!? If you don't come out of hiding I'll begin to destroy these islands one by one! My patience with you is wearing thin!"

"Damn it! I thought we got far enough! Just how fast is this bastard?" 21 said.

"If you believe you are safe because I have yet to achieve my perfect form, I think again! If I can't have you 18, I will destroy you! As it stands my power is already without equal I do not need you! I know you can hear me 18! Come out immediately!"

"He has to be lying! Power is all he cares about! If he didn't need you, he wouldn't have followed us." 21 said.

"18! Where are you? If you don't come out, I'll destroy every one of these islands and I will not hesitant!"

"That damn freak!" 18 said.

"Do not listen to him, 18. We are safe here. Reaching his perfect form is his only objective. Despite what he says, he will not take any action that will risk destroying you." 16 said.

18, 21, and 16 stayed where they were in hopes of what 16 said is true that Cell won't destroy them. After a few seconds of quietness, a loud bang echoed while they noticed a bright flash coming from one of Cell's attacks. 18 floated a few feet into the air to see what exactly happened and just like Cell said, he blew up one of the islands nearby. "What now? He's serious! We have to get off of this island fast!" 18 said.

"Do not be alarmed. Cell is intentionally restraining his attacks to a level he knows that you can withstand. He won't kill you. He's only trying to draw you out."

"Great! But what about you? You're already damaged! You can't afford a direct hit!" 18 said.

 _'Come on! Concentrate! If he can do it, I can too.'_ 21 thought.

18 watched as Cell blew up another island and another until he lost his patience and blew up multiple islands in quick succession. There was a small pause between Cell blowing up islands which meant that he was looking in case somebody was trying to flee. But when he noticed that nobody tried to escape, he continued his path of destruction. Eventually, Cell blew up most of the islands until their's was the only left.

"This is it! He's almost on top of us!" 18 said.

"Stay calm! Cell will be on the lookout for anyone attempting to flee the island! We must stay and ride out the attack! Brace yourself and you will survive!" 16 said.

21 and 18 gasped when Cell appeared above the island they were hiding on while 21 looked down and let out a frustrated growl at the feeling of her powerlessness. They anxiously waited for Cell to fire another Ki blast at the island and destroy it, but it never came which confused 21 since fully expected it to happen. 21 looked up to see 18 runs to the nearby tree to watch something that didn't know what. 21 ran over to 18 to make sure nothing happened to her and when she stopped next to 18 she wondered what she was looking at. 21 looked over 18's shoulder to see Vegeta, who has golden hair again for some reason, and he was staring down Cell.

"Wait, that's Vegeta! What's he doing here?" 21 said quietly.

"I don't know."

"He doesn't stand a chance against Cell." 21 said as she noticed that Vegeta talking with Cell and she noticed that confident smirk that Vegeta always had. "He could barely do anything to me! And I was just fooling around when we were fighting." 21 noticed that there was another arrival and he wasn't anyone that she knows of.

"I can't believe he thinks he can stand up to Cell." 18 said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll use Vegeta to get out of here before Cell finds us." 21 said.

"You're right." 18 turned to face 16 who was currently watching what was happening with Vegeta and Cell. "16, we're going to make a break for it and we should do it now while they're still talking."

"Wait, we can make our escape when the battle begins. Vegeta has changed. His power has increased substantially since 21 last fought him." 16 said.

"What? That can't be right. How did he get strong in only a few days? It doesn't make any sense." 21 said.

18 and 21 watched Vegeta began to charge up his power and it seemed like to 18 and 21 that Vegeta has no limit to his power as it kept on rising. 21 noticed that while he was charging up his power his muscle mass seemed to increase. Suddenly Vegeta's power exploded causing dust and rubble to cover the area. "You gotta be freaking kidding me!" 18 said.

"Seriously! Where the hell was he?! If was this strong he could have killed Cell before he absorbed 17!" 21 said.

Suddenly, 21 and 18 gasped at how fast Vegeta was since he closed the gap between Cell and him before Cell could even react. Vegeta had punched him so hard that his fist was deep in Cell's stomach and he then proceeded to beat Cell into the ground.

"I can't even keep up with this fight!" 21 said.

"I know, it's just all a blur." 18 said.

"Maybe... we don't need to leave." 21 said. "...Vegeta... He's much stronger than Cell. I don't think he can beat Vegeta the way he is."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm really interested in this fight."

The whole time they were watching Vegeta fight against Cell, it was one-sided from the start with Vegeta barely having to put any effort into the fight. Even Cell with powering up to his limit didn't make Vegeta flinch when Cell attacks him. Cell slowly backed from Vegeta after witnessing he took such little damage from his attack. Despite powering up, the fight with Cell once again proved to be one-sided and 21 watched Vegeta easily knock Cell around. "Stay here, 18." 21 said,

"What? Why?"

"I want to get a closer look at this fight. I'll try to stay hidden." 21 said as she ran to one of the rocks nearby that gave her a little bit better of a view of this fight.

* * *

21 peeked around the rock and she noticed that Cell was trying something since he hopped away from Vegeta. Cell brought his hands together to do some sort of technique that she didn't know what it did. A bright purple Ki blast formed and he fired a powerful Ki wave at Vegeta who didn't even bother to move. 21 braced herself for the explosion and covered her face from the light of the attack was blinding. Once the dust settled revealed that Cell's attack didn't even scratch him one bit. Vegeta chuckled a little as Cell seemed to get even more frustrated than before as he charged at Vegeta, although, it was pointless since he kicked hard enough to send Cell flying just above the ground. Using his superior speed, Vegeta flew behind Cell and Kicked him skyward while Cell was yelling how it impossible it was for Vegeta to be stronger than him. When Cell was kicked into the ground by Vegeta, he picked himself up and started screaming. "You won't get away with this! Do you hear me!? I won't let you! I am Cell!"

21 noticed that Cell seemed to let his emotions get the better of him as he charged at Vegeta with everything he had. Vegeta flew away from Cell before he threw a blue Ki blast at him which knocked him into the water. Before Cell could recover, Vegeta repeatedly threw Ki Blasts at where Cell landed which caused a large explosion. Vegeta slowly descended into the water and 21 couldn't watch what was happening since it they were fighting underwater, though, it didn't matter. Shortly after they continued their fight underwater, Cell came flying out of the water from one of Vegeta's Ki blast. Cell was able to recover a little bit since Vegeta just stared at him while was getting anger and anger as the fight went on. Cell suddenly started to shout at the top of his lungs as the ground underneath his feet started to crumble from the amount of power he was emitting. "I cannot lose! How could this happen?! I was so close! A few more moments and I would have achieved my perfect form! Then nobody would be able to stop me! Damn you Android 18, where are you!?"

"Is he really throwing a tantrum?" 21 said as she watched Vegeta slowly float down next to Cell while he ranting about how he needed Android 18 to be invincible. 21 watched in amusement at what was happening since Cell was looked like he's trying to bargain with Vegeta but didn't work as he was continued to be beaten into the ground.

"I find it hard to believe that you'll give me a challenge," Vegeta said.

"I'd give you far more than that! You wouldn't even stand a chance!"

"Oh, really?"

"What's Vegeta's doing? Why hasn't he killed Cell yet?" 21 said as watched Cell and Vegeta talk to each other.

"Yes, Vegeta, I can see you are interested, aren't you? You forget, I know you, you can't help but be curious about what I'll become, it's in your blood! Your race lives for the thrill of battle! Stronger the opponent the more you welcome it. Anything to give you a chance to test your mettle. Yes, it's true, isn't it? You know I'm right. You want to see my full power. Your pride won't let you have it any other way... and not just your pride, you are Prince of the Saiyans. The pride of your entire warrior race rests on your shoulder."

"Come on, Vegeta! Hurry up and kill him-! Wait, this better not go where I think it's going!" 21 said as the realization dawned on her. "N-No! Vegeta wouldn't doom everyone on this planet just to have someone stronger to fight, r-right?"

"Unless you face me in my perfect form, you'll never really know if you are the most powerful warrior in the universe, will you?"

"Do know me well. I'll be lying if said I wasn't intrigued. Alright then, I'll allow myself to be goaded into your trap. Go on, obtain this so-called "Perfect Form"."

"N-No! No, no, no, no! This idiot! He's really going to doom us all because so he can have a challenge? I have to warn 18 quickly!" 21 turned around and ran to where she left 16 and 18, and she hoped that she wasn't too loud when she ran.


	7. 21's Power Unleashed

When 21 finally made it to where 16 and 18 are, she noticed that they were preoccupied with something that wasn't Cell. When 21 got closer to them is when she heard 18 talking to somebody but couldn't quite see them yet. "I thought you wanted to destroy us? So why smash the controller?" 21 heard 18 say.

"Who are you talking too? Wait, Krillin?! What's he doing here?" 21 gasped a little once she noticed the smashed device underneath his feet. It looked way too familiar even if was smashed up and she could only guess that it was the shutdown device for them. "Wait! Never mind! 18! We're in big trouble! That idiot Vegeta! He's letting Cell absorb you!"

"What!? That can't be!" Krillin said.

"W-What!? We have to go-!" 18 said but was interrupted.

"Hey! You've been spotted! Run for it!" Everyone gasped when they looked up at the sky to see Cell flying as fast as he could to try and capture 18. But it didn't work since the one who warned him was able to easily fend him off so they can escape. Cell was hit with a barrage of Ki blasts and he dodged the big one before it could hit him, but was quickly intercepted. He was repeatedly punched in the gut before being smack into the ground and they all watched as Cell was buried by rubble.

"Watch out! Cell is masking his energy and moving underground!" He warned them.

"Hey! Come on! We need to go!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, right! Come on, 16! 16, get up!" 18 said.

"Leave me. Go, save yourself. I can do nothing for you but slow you down! Go on, run!" 18 stared at 16 for a few second thinking on whether or not to leave him behind but decided to heed his words and ran for it with Krillin.

"16... I'm not leaving you behind!" 21 said.

"You must go too. Protect 18 at all costs. I believe you can do it. Your potential is incredibly vast."

"16..." 21 was going to say something but an explosion from behind her cut her off and she looked back to see Cell slowly raising out of the ground. Cell started to laugh maniacally because of how close he is to attain his perfect form. 21 noticed that the other Saiyan was rushing in to help them but Vegeta stupidly stopped him by kicking into a hill.

"Nice to see you again, 18." Cell said.

16 tried to get up to stop Cell but 21 stopped him as she stood up and stared at Cell. "16, stay put. I'm going to try and buy some time." 21 said before flying over towards Cell.

Cell stared in amusement when he noticed 21 flying after him and he just stood there letting her attack. Even though none of her attacks did anything to Cell, 21 desperately tried to do something to help but it didn't look like anything was working. Cell chuckled a little before punching 21 in the gut and he brought his hand up to her face, and Ki blast formed. 21 stared in shock before being launched into the nearby hill and exploded on contact. Both Krillin and 16 tried to stop him but they were also easily defeated by Cell. 18 also tried to resist but all Cell able to easily dodge every one of her attacks before firing a Ki blast at her which forced her into a rocky wall. Cell walked towards her while 18 just stared in horror as Cell stood right in front of her. 18 grit her teeth and with one last ditch effort she fired the strongest energy attack she could muster. Cell's feet dragged along the ground from 18's energy blast but her attack simply faded away and 18 fired another energy blast and just liked last time, it just fades away again. Cell chuckled manically while he walked towards 18 finally so close to his goal of obtaining his perfect form. Cell's tail lifted up and opened up just like with 17, and 18 closed her eyes bracing for what is to come but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that man that travelled with Vegeta flew right in front of her knock Cell away.

"Go now! Get as far away as you can! Hurry!" He said before flying after Cell.

Deciding to follow what he had said 18 ran over to 16 who was badly damaged from trying to stop Cell. Once she arrived, 18 lifted up 16 by his arm to get him to safety but one question was on her mind. "16? Where's 21?"

"Over there..." 16 said as he pointed at a pile of rubble which 21 dug her way out. "But never mind that. You need to leave now!"

"I won't go without you or 21!" 18 said.

"Ugh! That hurt so much!" 21 said after finally recovering from Cell's Ki blast. She looked up to see 18 carrying 16 out of here along with Krillin's help. "Why's Krillin helping us? Doesn't matter. We just need to leave."

"You really think you can get away from me? There's no escape this time!" Cell said as he flew into the sky with the sun right behind him so the light from the sun prevented them from seeing what he was up too. Suddenly, the light intensified to the point everyone who was watching Cell was temporarily blinded. 21 tried to open her eyes but the sudden intense light made it impossible at the moment.

"No! He's going to get 18 at this rate!" 21 lifted her arms up ready to fire an energy wave and turned towards where she thought 18 was. A blue ball of energy appeared in her hands and fired her most powerful attack in the direction where 18 was hoping to hit Cell. But, unfortunately, the energy wave missed him completely as it flew off into the distance before eventually hitting land. Suddenly, 21 could feel an immense pressure wash over and she feared what it could be, and when her vision finally returned she watched in horror of she just saw. Cell had completely absorbed 18 and achieved his Perfect form which looked more human than the last form and it looked like his tail couldn't be used anymore.

"N-No...! I'm so weak... Curse my powerlessness!" 21 dropped to her knees staring blankly at the ground not able to believe what just happened. The ground started to crack as a white aura started to flare up as the anger inside 21 started to build up more and more until it felt like it was going to explode. The white aura exploded while her hair started to slowly lift and spike up, and her aura and hair started to flicker into a golden colour. 21 slammed her arms into the ground in frustration which cracked under the amount of strength she had. "Damn it! Aaaaaaagh!" 21 let out a loud scream filled with anger and regret as her eyes flashed green before her hair and aura had fully turned gold while the area around her cracked even more under the pressure of her power. Cell having watched 21 in amusement at what he just witnessed which seemed to shock everyone else who was watching her achieve her new transformation.

"My, my, what an interesting development." Cell said.

21 looked at her hands at this strange feeling and the incredible power that enveloped her, and she clenched her hand into a fist before glaring at Cell who was just smirking the entire time. 21 charged at Cell with incredible speed that she never achieved which surprised her, and she punched him once close enough but he easily blocked. 21 continued with a flurry of punches and kicks at Cell, but he easily blocked every single one of them. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you? Being able to go Super Saiyan."

 _'Huh? Super Saiyan? Does that mean I'm... Whatever!'_ 21 thought as she continued her assault. "You monster! I'm going to kill you for what you did to 17 and 18!" 21 shouted.

"Is that so?" Every punch and kick 21 threw at Cell was easily blocked which seemed to frustrate 21 even more and Cell couldn't sense 21's power but he could feel it continue to grow. "Want to know something... interesting? If either 18 or 17 were destroyed, you would have replaced them, but for some reason, you weren't in my timeline. If I'm going, to be honest, you would further my cause to perfection much quicker than those two." When Cell noticed the surprised look on 21's face, he took the opening and punched her in the gut before unleashing a barrage of hard-hitting punches and when he was down attack Cell kicked her into a nearby hill. Cell watched as 21's hair changed back from blonde to black which indicated she was knocked out.

"Now, if you are done playing with that pile of junk, why don't you fight a real Saiyan?" Vegeta said.

* * *

 _ **One Hour later**_

21's eyes shot open while unknowingly turned Super Saiyan destroying the table she lying on. "Where is he?!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" 21 looked towards the sound of the voice who happened to belong to one of Goku's friends, Bulma. 21 ready to fly through their roof, and possibly destroying the house in the process, when suddenly a familiar voice called out to her and Super Saiyan form ended while all the anger vanished. 21 looked over to the side to see 16 lying on the table like he was being worked on.

"16... that's right. You're still alive." 21 clenched her hand in anger and regret. "16, I'm sorry. I tried to save them but I was powerless. If only I had this power before 17 was absorbed."

"No one is to blame." 16 said.

21 only responded with a sigh before she turned his attention to Bulma. "...What's going on here?"

"We're planning on fixing him but that might take awhile." 21 nodded before she left the room.

* * *

 **AN: You should have seen this coming since chapter 1, and if you didn't, I'm actually a little surprised. The next chapter will probably come out pretty soon and it's pretty long. It'll either be released later today or tomorrow or two days from now, either way, it'll be released soon. If you got questions or something, ask away.**


	8. The Cell Games

**AN: NinjaGogeta made a very good point on the previous chapter. An Android turned Super Saiyan would have been enough to defeat Cell, but here are the reasons I gave NinjaGogeta why 21 lost against Cell.**

 **1 is, Android 21, unlike Goku, was not raised by a master martial artist, it was just a normal guy. Which means she's untrained and inexperience in fighting and that means Cell is leagues above her in that category.**

 **2 is when you know how in the Resurrection F and maybe Super, that they explained that no matter how powerful you are if your guard is down or caught off guard you will be defeated. That's what happened.**

 **Those are the reasons why she couldn't beat Cell. Also, I think I'll go with what NinjaGogeta said about being turned into an Android made the Super Saiyan transformation weaker since I don't really want my OC to be super fucking op. I'm doing this mainly because I forgot that Super Saiyan is a multiplier on their power. I think it'll be like 30% or 40% weaker than the standard Super Saiyan, it's still a pretty big power up but enough so that she's still somewhere on their level. I think, maybe.**

* * *

Android 21 flew right behind 16 after he had finally been fixed completely and she didn't expect him to say that he was going to the Cell Games. They had been flying for the past hour in the middle of nowhere but they noticed a white square with four equally white pillars on each corner of the ring resting next to a destroyed road. 21 noticed 16 changed course towards the area and she followed him down until landed right next to the arena. 21 noticed that Cell was in the middle of the arena with some random Earthlings, and Vegeta was also here on the other side staring at Cell. "Ah, 16 too? This is quite a surprise. So, uh, you still exist? Interesting. As is the shape you're in."

"You too, 21? Let me guess? You're still angry about what happened with 17 and 18? Don't worry, they should be honoured to be apart of perfection." 21 glared at Cell while seemed to be staring at something else. Once she followed to what he was looking at she noticed that it was Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, and everyone else. 21 watched 16 walks over towards them and she followed him over to them. Krillin was the first to notice 16 and 21 walking over to them.

"Hey! Get a load of you! They did a nice job." Krillin said.

"You have my gratitude for all that you have done. Without your intervention, I would not have been fixed."

"You have my gratitude as well. For having 16 fixed and not leaving us behind."

"Hehe, yeah, well, you're welcome." 21 watched as Goku walk over to them.

"Best of luck to you, friend," Goku said as he held up his hand towards 16 and his expression changed from a small smile to a serious glare.

"I cannot accept that. I was built for the sole purpose of destroying you. You would be wise to remember it."

"Oh, wow. This guy's kind of a downer, isn't he?" Goku whispered to Krillin, but he gaze went over to 21 and his smile returned once again. "So, you're the Android that's actually a Saiyan, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I didn't expect to meet another Saiyan. Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Goku!" Goku said as he did that same thing he did with 16 and extended his hand towards her.

"Uh... y-yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Android 21." 21 said as he accepted his handshake. ' _I never expected Goku to be this nice.'_ 21 thought.

"Alright, then. I think I like to take our friend myself first. Is that okay?" Goku said as he took a step closer to the arena.

"There's no reason we need to come out blazing, is there?" The mysterious Saiyan who she learned was named Trunks.

"Well, what do you think, huh, Vegeta?"

"Do what you want. Just bear in mind that I'll be the one who finishes the job."

"Hey! Who gives you the right who goes first!?" The buff man wearing a white cape shouted.

' _Who the hell is this?'_ 21 thought.

"Um, pardon me. Are you fine people taking part in the Cell Games by any chance?" The reporter asked.

"That's right. Well, not all of though." Goku answered,

"Alright, enough of your screwing around! This is no jungle gym out here! You have no idea what kind of pile you're stepping into!"

"I guess you are here to tell us all about it?" Krillin said, not really amused with that guy's attitude and he seemed to be taken back slightly by his response.

"Well, now, I think I have seen it all. Could there be really some backwater yokels who have never heard of the one and only Mister Satan!" Everyone watched in slight surprise as the Reporter and Mister Satan start spouting nonsense about who he was.

"It's time." Cell said as everyone went silent for a few moments until Cell spoke up again. "I don't care who's up. Let's begin." Once Cell said the start of Cell Games, the buffoon stepped up and readied himself for a fight.

"I'm calling first dibs, that's how it's going to be." Goku tried to stop him but Krillin speaking up stopped him.

"There's no point in trying to talking them out, Goku, neither one of them will listen to reason."

"I gotta say something," Goku said before turning his attention to the ring. "Hey! If you want to go first I won't stop you, but you outta know you'll be crushed." Goku watched as the Cameraman points his camera towards Goku as he was ordered and Reporter starting speaking some more nonsense since they didn't really know what they were up against.

"Why the hell are they even here? You think any Earthling would be running by now." 21 said.

"If he's so desperate to make a jackass out of himself, then let him. If he gets killed we can wish him back with the Dragon Balls." Krillin said.

"Hmm, yeah, you got a point." Goku reluctantly agreed with Krillin and gave the signal for them to go ahead. They all watched as the fool removed his white cape and flashed some kind of belt with a gold bird some kind in the air. He began to remove something from his pocket and showed that it was a capsule. He tossed it to the ground and it exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal a bag filled with something. Mister Satan started digging into the bag and started to pile small stakes of tile on top of each other. Everyone was bewildered at what they just saw when Mister Satan had chopped all but one of the tiles. The Reporter started praising Mister Satan as like he was the strongest person he had ever since but almost ever else just wondered what the hell he was doing here. Suddenly, he took his battle stance getting ready to finally lose to Cell.

"Let's dance!" Everyone watched as he started to attack Cell and just like everyone expected none of his attacks did a thing against Cell. Finally, Cell had enough of him and swatted him away into a nearby hill but to 21's surprise, he lived through Cell's attack.

"Well, that's quite enough leniency for one day. It's time for this to kick off. Who wishes to be first? Any of you are welcome." Cell said.

21 watched as Goku took a step into the arena and everyone anxiously waited for the battle to began ignoring Mister Satan's recovery. Goku walked into the middle of the ring and stared at Cell in silence a few moments but felt like an eternity for everyone watching. "So, we're going to start off with you? Suit yourself I suppose. Though I wanted to save the best for last."

"Yeah, well, we'll see. Word is you adopted some of our fighting techniques." Goku said.

"Hmph, you might say that." Both Goku and Cell took a battle stance while both sides carefully watched each other until suddenly Goku came rushing in but Cell was able to counter anything Goku threw at him but the same could be said with Goku since he also countered Cell's attacks.

 _'Damn it! I should be the one to fight him next. I have to avenge 17 and 18, but... what is this feeling?'_ 21 looked at her hand which were shaking slightly. _'Is this_ _fear? N-No! I won't be able to kill him if I'm like this...'_

* * *

 _ **Small Time Skip**_

Everyone had taken cover from Cell blowing up the ring while 21 had put up a force field to protect herself from the blast. Once the dust settled, 21 dropped the force field and she looked around to 16 have protected Mister Satan, the Reporter, and Cameraman. She ran over to him to check on her last companion to make he hasn't suffered any damage.

"Go now! You are not safe here." 16 said.

"16! Are you okay?" 21 asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." 21 let out a breath of relief.

In the background, Goku's and Cell's fight intensified dramatically since Cell destroyed the arena and that meant they could go all out which they were, and it also distressed 21 quite a bit. _'Damn it! Cell's power is so great. I have no chance against him.'_ 21 watched Goku fly incredibly high into the sky and she noticed he was slightly out of breath but he took a stance anyway by bringing both his hands together and she could hear him say something.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." 21 wondered what he was doing and she looked over to the others to see the worried and shocked look on their face.

"He's really going to do it..." Gohan said.

"N-No! You wouldn't dare!" Cell said.

21 wondered what was happening but she able to tell that it wasn't a good thing since even Cell was worried about it. She looked up just in time to see Goku vanish completely in one moment and reappeared the next right in front of Cell.

"Haaaaaaa!" Cell didn't even have enough time to react before Goku launched an extremely powerful Ki wave point-blank range at Cell causing a powerful explosion. 21 braced herself since the attack caused a powerful shock wave which could blow away anyone nearby. Once the dust settled shocked 21 since she stared at Cell's body lying on the ground with his head and arms blown off.

"D-Did... Did Goku just win?" 21 asked in disbelief.

"No. Cell's power level has not dropped." 16 said.

"What!?"

"Watch yourself out there Goku! I don't think Cell's down for the count just yet!" Krillin shouted.

Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, Cell's body hopped up to its feet like it didn't just have its head blown off. 21 watched as Cell's body started to shake uncontrollably and, to her shock, Cell's head and arms grew back like nothing happened. "How is Cell able to do that? Damn it! Dr. Gero, this is all your fault." Goku and Cell powered up again before continuing their fight which got more and more intense as the ground started shaking and the land around them started to break apart. Up until now, it seemed like the battle could go either way since both sides were equally powerful, but didn't suddenly Cell started getting the upper hand. Though, Goku wasn't about to go quietly as hit Cell with a continuous barrage of Ki blasts which seemed to be working.

"Enough!" Cell shouted as he created a dome shield that grew until it covered a very large area and stopped Goku's Ki blasts. 21 noticed that both Goku and Cell looked quite tired since both of them were breathing rather heavily, Goku more so than Cell.

"Am I imagining things or did your power level just drop like a stone? I suggest you eat one of those little beans. The last thing we want is for the festivities to get dull." Cell said.

"This is our chance! Quick! Toss Goku a Senzu Bean, once he's back to full strength we can all jump in and attack together! Cell won't stand a chance!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Yamcha said.

"Come on it's our best shot!" Trunks noticed that the others didn't even move a muscle to help which confused him a little. "What are you waiting for? Throw Goku a Senzu-"

"That's enough Trunks!" Vegeta said. "You spit on your Saiyan heritage. Kakarot has neither asked for your assistance nor does he want it! Win or lose, this is his battle and his alone. Do you honestly think his efforts have anything to do with saving the world at this point? The only thing he's fighting for is pride."

"We're really going to doom us all just for something as stupid as that? He's gonna kill us all if we don't stop him." 21 said to herself as clench hand in anger when she thought about how stupid they are all acting. 21 noticed that Goku's Super Saiyan aura died down surprising everyone who's watching and the next thing that came out of Goku's lips shocked everyone.

"I'm done. Let's call it here. Now that I've sized up your strength it's pretty obvious that I can't win. I'm throwing in the towel."

"You're calling it quits? Pathetic! You mean to end this fight before it barely begun?"

"Pretty much. Victory goes to you, Cell."

"What!? Who has the strength to stop Cell?! But, wait. He's pretty weak right now, Vegeta or I might be able to take him out..." 21 said to herself.

"Well, Goku, I hope you are prepared to accept the consequences of your actions. You can quit if you want, but if there is no one else to challenge me, I'm going to reduce this planet to rubble. The entire human race wiped from existence."

"Not so fast Cell. I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over. There's still one fighter left."

"You're not serious... and tell me exactly which of these pitiful specimens do you have in mind? Maybe Trunks, Piccolo or Vegeta?"

"One way or another, I promise, this next round will be the last. If my pick loses then there's nobody here that can beat you, period."

"How could Goku be referring to?" 21 said as looked over to the others until her gaze was fixed on Gohan. "Could it be... Goku's son? He has been the calmest out of everyone and he did seem the least surprised by the feats Goku and Cell did. He may be a Super Saiyan, but he's still just a child." 21 said to herself.

"Now that I've gauged your power, I'm hundred percent certain he's going to win no contest. That's why I figured to step aside and let him be the one to finish this."

"This makes no sense. Are you saying that this person outshines even you in raw power?"

"Yeah." Everyone waited anxiously for Goku to pick the next fighter to challenge Cell and defeat him, though his pick surprised everyone. "Time for you to take over, Gohan."

"Gohan?! I don't understand... Why him?" 21 said.

Everyone watched as Goku flew up to where everyone was watching the fight while they were still confused and shocked that Gohan was the one he picked. "You're up for this, right?"

"Me...? Take him on? I-I don't..." Gohan said.

"This is madness, Goku! There's no for the boy to win! I'll admit Gohan's abilities are far beyond what they used to be. But you're pitting him against a foe you couldn't even beat!" Piccolo said.

"Listen, you have to trust me on this one. Gohan has a power greater than any of us could possibly imagine."

"16? Can you tell how strong Gohan is?" 21 asked.

"His power level is higher than either 17 or 18, and I can tell this is only a fraction of his power."

"Really? That's... really incredible.

"I hope Goku made a wise decision." When 21 turned her attention back to the Goku and the others is when Goku finally convinced Gohan to go and fight against Cell. Gohan took off the white shoulder cape and dropped it to the ground, and he flew off towards Cell mentally prepping himself for the fight of his life. Both Cell and Gohan stared at each for a few seconds in silence until Goku did something that shocked everyone which involved him throwing Cell a Senzu bean. While Krillin and the others called Goku crazy, Gohan charged up his power to the limit which pretty much rivalled his father. "I guess it's safe to assume I'm nowhere near his power level." 21 said.

Gohan's battle with Cell started and it looked like they were pretty evenly matched with Gohan being able to dodge most of Cell's attacks, but Cell started to use his true speed and Gohan couldn't dodge anymore. Throughout the fight with Cell, it looked like from 21's perspective that Gohan didn't really want to fight Cell despite the fate of the world is on the line. Despite Gohan not wanting to fight, it looked most of Cell's attacks didn't do as much damage as they thought since he was able to calmly get up each time he was knocked down even when they thought Cell killed him. Under all the large pile of debris, Gohan's power exploded with enough force to send everything around him flying and he just calmly walked towards Cell while his aura slowly faded away.

"It seems I was foolish to take you for granted, kid."

"Look, why are we fighting? There's no point. Just stop."

"Did you lose your nerve, little man? Who cares if the fight is pointless. Is that any reason to halt a contest of wills?" Cell asked, and all Gohan did for an answer was a nod. "Maybe so, but this fight does have a point. If I defeat you, every last person on this planet will succumb to me permanently. Or is that not incentive enough?"

"Look, I'm giving you the chance to end this without violence. I really don't want to kill you, even if you are evil you can still walk away. I'm not interested in fighting for the challenge, my Dad's the one who cares about that stuff." Gohan said.

"Look, I understand your reluctance to continue this battle. But you thinking you could actually kill me, well, that I don't understand at all. Let's face it. You couldn't be able to make a dent in me if stood here motionless, isn't that right, little man?"

"Dad said I was the only one who can take you. And I think I'm finally understanding what he meant by that."

"Well, by all means, enlighten me."

"For as long as I can remember, whenever I got really mad things happened around me that I couldn't explain. I think the first time I noticed is when the Saiyan named Raditz came to Earth and attacked us..."

"What are they talking about?" 21 asked since nobody couldn't quite hear them, but whatever it was made Cell laugh. Whatever they were talking about made Cell go on the offensive and attack Gohan who still didn't really fight back. After being beaten into the ground for a while Gohan charged up and kicked Cell into the ground who just chuckled a little bit as he stood up. Cell pointed his finger at Gohan and suddenly a red Ki blast shot out towards Gohan who dodged it. The attack pierced through the rock and he fired multiple times only for Gohan to dodge each one, and Cell took the chance he saw and flew after Gohan trapping in him in his arms ready to squeeze the life out of the young Saiyan. Everyone watched as Gohan screamed from the pain but a few of them had enough and wanted to stop this, but Goku stopped them from intervening. Even though Goku didn't want anyone to stop him, Piccolo was the one who was able to convince Goku to help him, but as they were about to jump in and help Cell dropped Gohan to the ground. Shortly after releasing his grip on Gohan, he turned his attention towards the others were watching them fight and flew towards them with some kind of plan. Piccolo was the first to react as he tried to attack him but Cell easily dodged and he landed right in front of Krillin who looked terrified. Using his speed, Cell snatched the bag of Senzu beans from Krillin's hand without him noticing.

"I'll be liberating this, thank you. These might be something of a nuisance in the wrong hands." With that Cell flew back down towards Gohan with the Senzu beans in hand. "You bore me, but not much that I'll stoop to the level of an amateur."

"Whatever you're going to do..."

"Look, it's my call. I'd gladly show you my true power if I thought you would return the favour. But no! While you sit there controlling yourself I'll acquaint your friends with the privilege!"

"No! No, you can't! I lied! I don't really have any hidden power! This is everything!"

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself. I'm beating a little extra motivation will work wonders." Cell said as he turned his sight towards the others again.

"Watch yourself! His sights are on us now!"

"No! Why didn't I eat a Senzu bean when he gave me the chance!"

"Damn it! We had our chance but we blew it!." 21 said as she looked around only to notice that 16 was gone. 21 gasped in shock and horror once she noticed that 16 flew at Cell ready to restrain him. "16! No! Wait! I'm coming to help!"

"Are you crazy!" Krillin said.

"No! Wait! Stay back!" 21 stopped her advance when 16 shouted at her to stop. "I'm going to engage self-destruction!"

"No, 16! You don't have to do that!" 21 noticed the very serious look 16 was giving her.

"You all must take cover! I've been fitted with an explosion apparatus! I'm programmed to use it as a last resort! Do not come any closer! It is highly unlikely you could survive such a blast!" 16 tightened his grip on Cell so that he doesn't escape. "Cell! I now know I must get rid of your evil presence regardless of the cost. We will both be destroyed... and with us, this nightmare ends! All of Dr. Gero's ambitions, his plan to conquer the world, it is finished!"

"No, 16! Don't do it!" 21 said with desperation in her voice as everyone took cover when 16 tried to self-destruct but she was confused when nothing happened.

"What malfunctioned?! Why did I not explode?!"

"You didn't know 16? It didn't work... because the bomb is gone!" Krillin shouted. "You used to have a bomb hidden inside your body! But Bulma... she told me that Dr. Briefs found it when they had you in for repairs and decided to get rid of it! I'm sorry 16! You can't self-destruct anymore!"

"You big idiot, such a shame. But a mere bomb wouldn't have been able to destroy me anyway." Cell broke out of 16's grip and brought his hand next to 16's chest, and with one Ki blast destroyed his body. 21 stared frozen in shock at the fact that 16 was no longer while everything just went dark and the next she knew was that a bunch of tiny blue Cells were flying at them. One of them decided to attack 21 who have been able to get a good few hits on her but her mind was still on 16's death. 21 could feel her anger begin to rise and she suddenly turned Super Saiyan while the little Cell attacked her. The little Cell tried to punch 21 but she grabbed his fist as her power began to rise farther than she has ever achieved. The tiny Cell tried to pull away but 21's grip tightened before she tossed it into the ground and she flew after it. The Cell Jr gasped in surprise when 21 appeared right in front of him and with all her might, 21 punched the Cell Jr in the gut. 21 repeatedly punched the Cell Jr until it got over its initial shock, and dodged one of 21's attacks and kicked her in the gut which caught her off surprise since she expects such strength from something so small. The battle with the Cell Jrs went on for some time with the weaker warriors being defeated with only Vegeta, Trunks, were struggling against them but 21 didn't really have as much problem fighting it until a sudden and intense power washed over them which made everyone stop fighting.

Everyone watched as whatever happened made Gohan stronger as his hair seemed spikier than before and the golden aura of a Super Saiyan seemed more intense and electricity arched around it. The first thing Gohan did to demonstrate his new power was snatching away the stolen Senzu beans at speeds Cell couldn't follow. The next thing he did completely shock everyone since he was able to kill all the Cell Jrs one by one in one hit when they gave everyone trouble. When every Cell Jr was destroyed Gohan tossed Trunks the Senzu beans he took back and told him to give that to everyone. Trunks flew to each person while Gohan fought against Cell and after a few moments, he landed right next to 21. 21 looked at him for a few seconds before saying something.

"What do you want?"

"Here." Trunks held out his hand with a Senzu bean. "Take this."

"You're actually helping me? What brought about this change?"

"...I've been thinking. That anger you showed when the 17 and 18... I understand it. And besides, I can't exactly be picky right now. We need all the help we can get in case things go south." 21 took the Senzu bean from Trunks while he flew towards the others and all she did was stare at the bean in her hand. She clenched her hand into a fist before dropping it into her pocket while she watched Gohan fight Cell which was rather amazing since he's putting up quite a fight. Sometime during the fight, Cell decided to use his full power which was rather terrifying considering how big the gap was with everyone else and not even Goku's full power wasn't anywhere near this level. Despite the incredible power Cell had, Gohan didn't even seem fazed by it, and Cell seemed irked by Gohan's reaction but that arrogant smile returned quickly. Cell punched Gohan with speeds he never showed off before, but a punch from a full powered Cell didn't even look like he took damage. When Cell tried to attack again, he punched in the gut by Gohan and judging from his reaction it looked like Cell took quite a bit of damage, and before Cell could retaliate Gohan uppercut him. Everyone, but Goku, was shocked at what Gohan has achieved since it looked Cell way more damage than it looked since he was stumbling all the place. Despite Cell's best efforts to hit Gohan, but Gohan just continued to overwhelm him and even when he pulled out all the tricks he took from the DNA he was made with but nothing worked.

"Gohan's power... it's amazing." 21 said since she noticed Cell was shaking a little bit and judging from his expression, he was afraid of Gohan and his power. Suddenly, Cell flew high into the sky which seemed all too familiar and it quickly dawned on her what was about to happen.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Just as Cell was charging up his attack everyone watched as the biggest ball of Ki they have ever seen appeared. "You're powerful! But let's see how you handle this?! A full powered Kamehameha! Dodge it and the Earth will be destroyed!" Cell launched the enormous Ki wave at Gohan while everyone braced themselves for what is to come.

"I can't believe this is the end." 21 said as she closed her eyes and when the inevitable explosion did not come, 21 opened her eyes to see Gohan's own Kamehameha had slowly overpowered Cell's. She watched as Gohan's Kamehameha had slowly disappeared into space. "Is it... over?" 21 asked.

"No, I still sense Cell's energy!" Piccolo said.

"You mean it's not over yet?!" Trunks said as everyone looked up to see a gravely injured Cell floating in the sky and from the looks of things, just one more powerful attack would have finished him off.

"Gohan! Remember why we're here! It's time to finish this!" Goku shouted.

"What? You're joking, right? I'm not letting him off that easy. First, he's going to suffer the way he made everyone else suffer."

"I agree with him. Cell should suffer for what he did." 21 said.

"Gohan! You backed Cell into a corner! He can't win and he knows it! There's no telling what he'll do now that he's desperate! End this while you have the chance!" Gohan only smirked at his father before turning back his attention to Cell who is currently regrowing back his lost limbs. They all could tell that Cell was starting to lose it as he couldn't accept the fact that his power was nothing to Gohan since he just keeps scream damn it. Suddenly, his power started to rise and rise causing his body to grow into an enormous size and he dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of Gohan.

"No! I am perfection! My ultimate form will not be tested by the likes of you!" Cell tried to attack Gohan but their difference in speed was very clear since Gohan barely had to put any effort into dodging. After dodging a few of Cell's attacks Gohan decided to attack as well by kicking in the face causing to stumble back a few feet and before he could even recover Gohan kicked him hard in the stomach. Cell dropped to his knees and just as suddenly something strange started happening to Cell which they didn't really know what it was at least until Piccolo spoke up.

"So that's what this is."

"He's lost. His power is dropping like a stone." Goku said.

"Just as I suspected. Cell's unable to sustain his perfect form any longer."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Trunks asked.

They all waited to see what will happen to Cell but what happened next shocked everyone as Cell regurgitate Android 18 out. 21 was the first to react as she tried to go after 18 but she felt someone grab her leg and she looked to see that it was Piccolo who tried to stop her, but she went Super Saiyan and kicked Piccolo to force him to let go. Cell tried to absorb 18 again but due to his power dropping drastically a kick from 21 was able to do something to as it caused him to stumble backwards and Gohan watched as 21 carried 18 away from Cell. Once far enough, 21 landed nearby the others as she had 18 in her arms and the first thing she did was to make sure that 18 is alive. Lucky enough, 18 was alive which made 21 let out a breath of relief and tried to wake 18 up.

"18! 18, come on! Wake up!" Suddenly, an intense wave of power washed over the area which confused 21 and she looked back towards Cell to see he had reverted back to his previous form. Although, it was strange since his body was bloated for some reason and it continued to grow in size. "What's happening?"

"Cell's... going to blow up and take us all with him," Krillin said.

"N-No... we were going to win. How did this happen? I'm sorry 18. I couldn't keep my promise." 21 said as she hugged the unconscious Android until she heard Krillin scream out no which made her wondered what was going on, and when she looked to see what was going on, she noticed Goku stand right next to Cell. 21 wondered what Goku could possibly be able to do now, but she gasped the moment he vanished with Cell while Gohan and Krillin were screaming for him to not leave.

"His energy... it's gone." Piccolo said.

Everyone that knew Goku personally started mourning for Goku's death in their own way be it by crying or silently mourning to themselves. 21 watched as Krillin walked over to Gohan before she turned her attention to Android 18 and she lifted her up carrying her bridal style. When she tried to leave a certain hothead prince stopped her. "Hold it. What do you think you're doing?"

"What is it to you? You can try and stop me, but we both know that you don't have the strength to stop me."

"What was that!" Before Vegeta could say anything else an incredibly strong wind blew against them and they looked towards the direction it came from. A large dust covered the area and they could feel a tremendous amount of power radiating from within. The power from the dust storm exploded as it left everyone stunned when they realized who it was in the dust storm. "N-No! It can't be!"

"That power!" Trunks said in shock.

Just as suddenly as the power appeared a Ki beam shot out of the cloud and flew past everyone before eventually piercing Trunks' chest. They all heard an all to familiar maniacal chuckle as the dust cloud died out. "Who's scream was that? Ah, yes, Trunks." They stared in fear as they could tell that Cell had more power than ever before.

"How... is this happening..." Yamcha said.

"He's... He's supposed to be dead." 21 said.

"Surprised to see me? Allow me to explain. This is what you might refer to as a happy accident. Deep inside my skull is a lump of matter, I suppose you could call a kind of nucleus. Left untouched is extremely useful, and as long as it's intact I can renew indefinitely. And fortunate for me, that nasty little explosion didn't damage it one bit... and here's the part that's really gonna get you. I wasn't even planning on this, it was pure luck! Nothing more! Luckier still was the fact without 18 I was able to regenerate into my perfect form. Or should I say... more perfect form. Now, which reminds me, I don't need her anymore." Everyone watched as Cell lift up his hand and pointed at 21 who was still currently holding 18 and Krillin quickly figured out was about to happen.

"21! Look out!" Krillin shouted.

The moment a small ball of Ki formed at his fingertip it fired towards 21 and she quickly threw 18's unconscious body out of the way which Krillin caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone watched in shock as the Ki attack pierced 21's chest and she fell to the ground. 21 weakly dug into her pocket as she searching for something, she slowly pulled out her hand and reached out towards the others like she was trying to give them something, but her arm went limp. Krillin was the only one who noticed and he rushed over to see what it was and when he landed next to her, he noticed that 21 was dead. Krillin looked at her hand to see a lone Senzu bean roll off her hand and he picked up. "21..." Suddenly, he heard an explosion behind and he looked to see that Gohan was hit one of Cell's attack and that his arm was badly injured. Cell started charging an extremely powerful Kamehameha wave and to everyone surprise, Gohan started doing the same despite his injury. Krillin was forced to carry 18 and 21 out of the way before Cell and Gohan clashed.

* * *

 _ **Small Time Skip**_

"Oh, good you're awake," Krillin said once he noticed Android 18 woke up in surprise to find out that she wasn't apart of Cell anymore, and she quickly got up from the ground and checked her surroundings to see Krillin and the others looking at her.

"Dende! Get away from that blonde devil! She's dangerous!" Yamcha shouted from a safe distance.

"Come on, Yamcha. Give it a rest." Krillin said and then turned his attention to 18 he noticed the confused look on her face. "Uh, you were unconscious so we took you to the lookout. You're among friends, and Gohan defeated Cell!"

"Gohan won!?" 18 disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right! The kid's incredible now! If you want to go on another rampage you missed your chance!" Once again, Yamcha shouted from a safe distance,

"Try saying that from here, Yamcha," Tien said.

"Krillin here is the reason you're alive. After Cell spat you out he defended you 18." Piccolo added.

"Oh, I, uh, I just thought that someone should look after you since you were out cold and all. It was nothing really."

"That's what's up!" Gohan said as he came to a realization. "Krillin protected 18 because he has a crush on her-!" Suddenly, Krillin appeared right next to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"She's stand right there," Krillin whispered.

"Huh?! Say it ain't so! Not cool dude!" Yamcha said.

"B-But you realize she's an Android, don't you?" Tien said.

"Y-Yeah, there is that." Krillin nervously laughed.

"Don't hold your breath if you're waiting for a thank you. What? Did you think I was going to fall all over you just because you protected me? You did, didn't you? Well, think again, short stuff." Android 18 was about to leave when she finally noticed 21's motionless body lying on the ground next to Trunks after all the commotion. "What happened to 21? Is this all your doing?"

"No, that would be Cell's doing?" Piccolo said.

"Cell... he aimed to destroy you, but... 21 sacrificed herself to protect you," Krillin explained.

"Damn it..." 18 said quietly to herself before she flew off.

 _'Why did you go and do that? Damn that Cell!'_ Android 18 thought while she flew off but she didn't get that far when suddenly the sky went dark and at the lookout, a green dragon appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?! A dragon?" She flew back to the lookout to investigate what is happening. 18 landed on the edge of the lookout and hid behind one of the pillars to see what happens next.

"Who summons me? Speak your wishes so that I may return to my slumber!" The Dragon, Shenron, said.

"Shenron! For our first wish, I want you to bring everyone that was killed by Cell!"

"That is a simple request!" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red, and to 18's shock, just like what Yamcha wished for Trunks and 21 gasped a little as they were both brought back from the dead. They both got up from the ground leaving 21 confused since she knew that she died. 21 looked at her hands as she flexed her fingers and she placed her hand above her chest to where Cell's attack hit but there was nothing there. 21 gasped a little once she noticed the large dragon staring down at them and she backed a little not really knowing what's going on.

"Dad!" Gohan's cry knocked 21 out her current confusion as she watched them talk to somebody but no idea who since they weren't looking at anyone just at the sky. 21 silently watched as they reminisced about the past but that was gone when the dragon spoke which startled 21 a little since she didn't expect it to speak.

"Uh, you do know I have been waiting for your second wish this whole time. Any day now. Well, how about it? Speak your second wish. Whatever your desire I shall grant." Everyone talked among themselves to what the second wish but they were rather indecisive about it. "Have you no wish?"

"haha, I got this lady friend who would really like an expensive necklace if nobody has a more selfless wish in mind. Is that okay?" Yamcha said nervously.

"A necklace? Is that your wish?" Shenron asked.

"Hey, Shenron! Is there any way you can transform back the Androids known as 17, 18, and 21 back into the people they used to be?" 18 and 21 gasped a little after hearing what Krillin's wish was.

"This I cannot do. I am sorry. The Androids are beings whose power far exceeds my own. I cannot revert them to the humans they once were."

"I was afraid you would say something like that."

"Why did you include 17 too, huh? It's nice and all, but he's long gone, isn't he?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, don't forget that we used the first wish to restore of all Cell's victims. He was definitely among them. It's not unreasonable to think that he's out there somewhere."

"17's... alive?!" 21 said in shock.

"Hey! If you can't turn them back into regular humans, you can at least get rid of the bombs they're carrying around in their chest!" Krillin said.

"Yes, it is," Shenron said as his glowed once again and 21 could feel them disappear from her body. "I have removed the explosive devices. I bid you farewell." A bright light enveloped Shenron before disappearing as multiple balls of lights shot out in different directions and the sky became bright.

"I don't get it. Why did you make a wish like that Krillin?" Trunks asked.

"I guess... I felt sorry for them. I mean I wouldn't want a bomb in my chest."

 _'Krillin... He's done so much for us.'_ 21 thought as she smiled a little. _'I'm eternally grateful.'_

"I still don't get why you decided to remove 17's bomb as well," Tien said.

"Uh, well... Because 18's neat! But 17 and 18 are like a matching set! They were made for each other... like literally! That's the reason."

"What are you talking about?" 21 spoke up as everyone turned her attention to her. "Do you mean like them being together? Android 17 and 18 are brother and sister."

"Yeah, that's right! He's my twin brother!" 18 said as she revealed herself.

"Really? I thought..."

"I know what you thought! And if you're hoping I'm going to start liking you because of some silly wish, you're sadly mistaken." 18 said as she turned to leave but stopped and she looked over to Krillin. "See you later." 18 said before she flew off.

"18! Wait up!" 21 quickly ran after her but she stopped and turned towards Krillin. "Thank you, Krillin, for everything. I hope we meet again." 21 said before she went Super Saiyan to catch up to 18.


	9. True Name

It has nearly been seven months since Cell's defeat at the hands of Gohan, Android 21 was in the middle of nowhere training as she threw punches and kicks in the air. When 21 went Super Saiyan the ground under her was destroyed and created a large crater from the force of her power. She continued her training and while she threw her punches her thoughts kept going back to the Cell Games even though she didn't want to think about it. While she kept thinking about the Cell Games her frustration and anger grew which meant more and more power was being added to every single punch. Now every punch caused a shockwave powerful enough to destroy rocks from far away and when she had enough 21 let her power die down until it was completely calm. Since the Cell Games ended the Android trio decided to go their separate ways and do their own thing for a time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Are you saying that a wish-granting dragon named Shenron brought us back to life?" 17 said. When 21 and 18 left the lookout the first thing they decided to do was to look for 17 and, luckily for them, the first spot they looked was right. They flew off towards where Cell was defeated by Gohan and they arrived they found 17 staring off into the distance. The first thing they did was explain everything they could to 17 so that he could understand which he understood pretty quickly. "I see. I guess that explains why the bomb is gone."_

 _"Yes, you can thank Krillin for that." 21 said._

 _"Krillin?"_

 _"The short bald one. That's Krillin." 21 said as she described a little of Krillin appearance. "Anyway, now that Goku's dead there's no need for us to follow what that old bastard wanted anymore. We can do whatever we want now."_

 _"Whatever I want?" 17 repeated._

 _"Yes. Well, see you later." 21 said as she flew off in a random direction leaving the twin Androids behind. Android 18 watched as 21 flew off into the distance as a thought came to her mind and she turned towards her brother._

 _"Well, I'm going now. I'm going to go live my life now. See you." 18 said before she took off in the same direction as 21._

 _"I wonder what I'll do now?" 21 said to herself as she thought of her future but she noticed someone in the corner of her eye and she looked to see 18 following her. "18? What is it? Is there something you want? I thought you would have gone somewhere else."_

 _"Is there a problem in me being here?"_

 _"No, of course not. But still, is there something you need?"_

 _"I thought that I... could get to know you better."_

 _"I don't know what you'll learn, but I would like that."_

 _While flying through the air 21 and 18 chatted with each other but it was mainly things they liked or something along those lines since the memories of their past was lost to them. They eventually flew over a forest which didn't really seem like much since it just a forest that is until 21 noticed a lone log cabin. She came to a complete stop once she saw the log cabin and, for some reason, she couldn't quite explain, but the cabin filled her with a strange emotion. Once 18 noticed that 21 stopped she began to wonder what she was up to since she just floated down towards the cabin suddenly. Once 21 landed she got a good look at the cabin and noticed it was not in the best condition since it looked like it was falling apart. 21 walked towards the log cabin while 18 just landed and decided to follow her in. 18 followed 21 into the cabin and noticed that she was just slowly looking around the place and 21 slowly pushed the door open to reveal whatever furniture was inside is ruined._

 _"21? Do you know what this place is?" 18 asked._

 _"No... but I feel like I've been here before." 21 said as she continued with her search of the log cabin and though they didn't really find much, once 21 opened a cabinet she found not really. It was pretty dirty from the years of abandonment but 21 felt like she was at home for reasons she didn't quite understand. "I think I'll be staying here. If you want to talk or something, I'll be here."_

 _"I see."_

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

While flying through the air 21 arrived at her home which she was able to repair with some effort and help from other people. Once 21's feet touch the ground she walked towards the door and once she opened it, 21 noticed that 18 was sitting at the table. Recently since repairing the house, 18 decided to live with 21 out of nowhere and she didn't decline since she knew that 18 didn't have a place to stay. She would offer the same to 17 but she hasn't seen him since Cell was defeated and she couldn't find him so easily even if she had someone to help her. 18 noticed 21 had come back from her training and she tossed a broken video camera at 21 which she catches. "Look what I found. Although, it's broken."

"I want to see what's in it, but I guess I have to get someone to repair it."

"How are you going to do that?" 18 asked.

"I'm thinking of getting Krillin to help."

"Krillin, huh? You've been talking to him a lot. Since when did you start liking him?"

"And so have you. Well, he did do so much for us. He vouched for 16 and I when Cell got his perfect form. He protected you from being destroyed by the others. He brought me back from the dead, and even got rid of the bombs inside us."

"Yeah, he did do all that, didn't he?" 18 said.

"Yeah, he did. I'm off to go find him."

"Really? You just got here. Maybe you should eat something at least."

"You made something? Since when could you cook?"

"For quite some time. I need something to elevate the boredom."

"Oh, okay. I'll sit down and eat something." 21 said as she prepared herself a few plates worth and sat down next to the table while 18 watched as 21 ate the food in a fast pace.

"How do you eat so much?" 18 asked and all she got for a reply was a simple shrug.

"18? You know, if you're bored, you could always come train with me."

"Training? You Saiyans sure love to fight, don't you? You even disappear weeks at a time because of your training, and when you come back your clothes are all ruined."

"I-I'm sorry."

18 sighed a little before she spoke up. "I'll think about it."

* * *

After having the meal 18 prepared, 21 flew off with the camera in hand as she began her search for Krillin which shouldn't be that hard. The first place she decided to look was that little island with the small house. She landed in front of the front door and she knocked on it waiting for someone to answer. Shortly after, an old man answered and he was slightly startled by the appearance of an Android staring down at him. 21 didn't say anything to the old man for a few seconds as he anxiously waited for her to speak but before she could say anything a familiar voice called out to him.

"Master Roshi? Who's that?" 21 noticed Krillin stand behind Roshi and both of them noticed the Android's expression visibly softened once she noticed Krillin. "21! What's up? Why are you here?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin! I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?" Krillin said as Roshi went back inside while he talked with 21.

"Do you think you can repair this? Or know anyone who can?" 21 said as pulled out the camera from her pocket.

"Uh, I don't think I can repair it for you, but I do know someone who can!"

"Really? Who?"

"You know, Bulma! She can fix anything!"

"Bulma? Yes, that's right! She did fix... 16..."

"Y-Yeah..." Krillin noticed 21's expression became a little darker as she remembers what happened and he instantly felt bad for making like this. "C-Come on! I'll take you to her!"

* * *

They arrived at Capsule Corporation and the first thing they did was ask for Bulma at the entrance, and while they waited for her Krillin decided to ask 21 something that has been on his mind for some time. "Uh, 21?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You wouldn't happen to know where Android 18 spends her time, would you?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Well, actually, she's been living with me for the past few months."

"R-Really?"

"Yep! If you want, you can come over anytime you want. I'll show the way too."

"Uh, thanks! I might take you up on that offer sometime." Shortly after Bulma showed up with a baby in her arms.

"Krillin? Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you think you could repair this?" Krillin said as 21 showed Bulma the broken camera.

"Uh, yeah, pretty easily. Why?"

"I want to see what's on it. I don't know why but I feel like something is important on it."

"Okay, sure. I'll do it." Bulma said as she held her hand out waiting for 21 to give it to her which she did and they both waited for her to finish. While they waited 21 and Krillin talked with each other, mostly 21 saying how grateful she was to him. She did answer a few of Krillin's question the ones that could answer anyway.

"...Over there. Just north of here." 21 explained where she lived. "It's not that far from here actually. Just look for a lone cabin in the middle of the woods. It nearby a river so you won't miss it."

"Finished!"

"Oh, wow. That's quicker than I thought." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I fixed it. Unfortunately, there's only one video that's not super corrupted. Take a look. You might find something surprising." Bulma said as she showed 21 and Krillin what was on camera but the video started out with nothing but static for a few seconds until it started to clear up. Next, they noticed a girl roughly around 10 years old with rather familiar spiky hair and the little girl was carrying a large fish bigger than what a child should be able to carry. What caught Krillin's attention the most was the fact that a child had a tail and 21 noticed the surprised look on his face.

"That little girl is a Saiyan!"

"Yeah, I can only guess that's..."

"Me..." 21 said.

"Come on, Cress. It's getting pretty dark out, and we'll be eating a tasty meal thanks to you."

"Yep!" She said with a smile.

"I'm still shocked at how strong you are. I'm really proud of you, Cress."

"Thanks, dad!"

"D-Dad? Cress? That's my... dad and my name?"

"It seems like it," Bulma said.

"Cress...? Yes, Cress." 21 repeated to herself.

"Are you... going to use that name?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, I am. Android 21 just reminds me too much of that old bastard. I've hated him so much, and I think I'm starting to understand why."

"I see. Cress it is!" Krillin said.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I've decided to distance my OC from the Android name since, you know, 21 is an actual character.**


	10. Future Android 21

In the middle of a wasteland, the ground shook and cracked under the pressure of two powerful warriors clashing against each other. Cress and 18 sparred with each other as they clashed the ground cracked even more than before. Cress flew away from 18 who decided to chase after her which ended up being a bad idea since Cress vanished before her eyes and she reappeared right in front of her. Cress kicked 18 in her stomach with enough force to send her flying into the ground. She watched as dust covered the area where 18 landed and she slowly descended enough to get a better look. When she noticed no movement in the dust she started to wonder if she put too much power behind that kick. "Did I knock her out by accident?" Cress said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard something crumbling behind her and Cress quickly looked back to see 18 inches away from her. Before Cress could counter, she was kneed in the gut which knocked the wind out of her but she was able to recover quickly. Cress tried to punch her but 18 grabbed her arm before spinning her around a few times and throwing Cress into the ground. 18 slowly floated down to Cress who was picking herself off the ground and dusting off her clothes. "I think that's enough for today."

"Good..."

"I'm glad you came, 18. I've gotten stronger a lot quicker thanks to you."

"Whatever. I only did so because I had nothing better to do."

"Well, regardless, I'm glad you came. It's nice to spend some time with you." Cress said with a smile that made 18's heart skip a beat. Though Cress failed to notice to the very faint blush on 18's cheeks since she looked away in a huff. "We should go home."

"That reminds me." 18 said before Cress flew off to home.

"What?"

"We really should move. I'm tired of doing nothing."

"Um, okay. But we don't really have that much money."

"Well then, we're just gonna have to find some way to get money now, will we?"

"Yeah... I could try to find those wish granting orbs. You know, the Dragon Balls."

"That could work, although, it would be a pain to find them all."

"I guess I'll just have to ask Krillin how they find them," Cress said as she and 18 flew up towards the sky. "I'll see back home," Cress said as she took off in a different direction than the way 18 went.

* * *

Cress arrived at Kame house since she was told that if she wanted to find Krillin this is the first place to look. Cress slowly floated down towards the small island and once she touched down, Cress stared at the small house for few seconds before calling out to Krillin. "Hey! Krillin! Are you here?" Cress waited for a while until she noticed the front door open up to reveal the person she was looking for.

"Cress? Did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"I was wondering how do you found those Dragon Balls?"

"Oh, we use the Dragon Radar to look for them."

"The Dragon Radar? So, if I had this Dragon Radar I would be able to find the Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah, so why the sudden interest in the Dragon Balls?"

"18 wants to move. I don't really have a way to make any money, so I was thinking of using the Dragon Balls."

"Oh, I see. Well, I could go ask Bulma for the Dragon Radar, but even then, it wouldn't work."

"Really? Why?"

"It hasn't even been a year since we last used them."

"Oh, I didn't know that was a thing." Cress sighed a little after her plan was over. "There's something else I wanted to ask?"

"Okay, what?"

"What happened to that other Saiyan?"

"The other Saiyan? Do you mean Goku or Vegeta?"

"No, not them. I mean the one that uses a sword... I mean used to use a sword."

"Oh, Trunks! Yeah, he went back to the future."

"The future? You mean, he's like a time traveller?"

"Yeah," Krillin said as he started to explain everything about Trunks coming from the future. "That's why he came to the past."

"17 and 18 are wrecking the future, and they killed everyone there?"

"Yeah, that's what happened."

"What about the future me?"

"I don't know. Trunks said he never saw you in the future."

"Huh? I wonder what happened to the future me?"

* * *

 _ **17 Years Later**_

In the rocky mountains, a group of three people tried to find someplace they could stay and be safe from the threat of the Androids. One of them in the group was male while the other two are female, and two of them are blonde and the last has black hair. All three of them were extremely weak since they've been on the move for some time and there hasn't been a town full of people in a while. That meant the group was pretty malnourished and were slightly dehydrated. The black haired girl was helped by her friends while they travelled since she was too weak to walk on her own. While in their travels they came across a ruined lab of sorts since it looked like computers and other sorts of stuff covered the place. Though the place was destroyed there were some things still intact nothing useful for them to survive, but there was one thing that caught the raven-haired girl's attention. A pod with the number 21 on it and she was about to go investigate it until she heard one of her friends speak up.

"Videl, are you sure we should be here?"

"It's... it's fine, Erasa." Videl tried to reassure her as she walked closer to the pod and when she looked inside through the glass, she gasped when noticed that someone is inside. "There's someone in here!"

"What are you doing, Videl?"

"I want to help... whoever is in here... Sharpener."

"You should take it easy, Videl. You're not well. It was a bad idea to come here in the first place." Erasa said as Videl pushed a red button and the pod very slowly opened, just like Videl said, a person was inside. Before the pod door could be opened fully a fist came out and knocked the door off its hinges. They all watched as the person stepped out of the pod and began to stretch her muscles before turning her attention back to the pod.

"Hmm... If I was in that pod for any longer I wouldn't have made it."

"Who... are you?" Videl weakly asked.

"I'm Android 21." She answered. **(AN: I'm going to refer her to as 21 during this part.)**

21 noticed that they had this look of fear on their faces as they slowly backed away from her. 21 smirked as she found it pretty amusing from the fear they were showing. "Anyway, you rescued me from the pod, I guess I owe you a favour. Whatever it is I'll grant it."

"Whatever we want...?"

"Yes... and from the looks of it, I'm guessing you want me to save your lives? Although, judging from your appearance and my scans. You won't be able to make it before I find help."

"I... want you to... take you out the Androids."

"The Androids?" 21 repeated. _'She must be referring to 17 and 18.'_

"Yes, the Androids."

"By 'Take out' you mean you want me to kill them?"

"Yes..."

"Videl! You can't ask her to kill the Androids! They're just... too strong. No one can defeat them." Erasa said.

"If she's... an Android then that must... mean she's just as strong as they are."

"I'm actually stronger than them."

"What?! Do you mean it?!" Sharpener said.

"Yeah, I'm serious." 21 said. "Is there anything else you want? I mean you did save my life."

"I... know I'm not going to make it... Can you get these two out of here?"

"N-No! We can't leave you!" Erasa said.

21 crossed her arms as she stared off into the distance as the two friends were trying to convince to come but she didn't let them convince her. 21's thoughts went to the Android twins and how she was going to kill them. The only plan that she came up with was to keep them separate so they wouldn't be able to team up. Thinking that's the only way to beat them, 21 turned her attention back to the others and noticed they were crying since Videl wasn't moving at all. _'Huh... I thought she had more time than that. Oh, well.'_

"I can't believe she's gone. After everything we've been through." Sharpener said in disbelief.

"Videl..."

"Alright, come on! It was her dying wish that I get you two out of here." 21 said as they nodded slowly as they walked over to her.

"How are we going to get out of here? Are we going to walk?" Erasa asked.

"No. Come over here." 21 said as Erasa did exactly as she said as she stood in front of the Android and she began to wonder what sort plan she had. She gasped a little when 21 pulled her closer to her body and she looked towards the Sharpener. "You. Grab on. I would hold on tight if I were you."

"Why-?! Whoa!" Sharpener said as 21 started to slowly float up which he tightened his grip feeling a little fearful while Erasa wrapped her arms around the Android's neck tightly and closed her eyes since they were pretty high off the ground.

* * *

 _ **Parsley City**_

On the outskirts of Parsley City Android 21 slowly floated down as both Erasa and Sharpener quickly let go of her. They looked pretty confused that they were just in the mountains and not in the city that they could see. "Why didn't you just drop us off at that city?"

"Because of that..." 21 pointed towards the city as suddenly the ground started shaking uncontrollably and both Erasa and Sharpener nearly fell over from how sudden it was. They regained their balance and they looked towards where she was pointing and gasped since they stared at the city while pink explosions had destroyed several buildings.

"N-No! The Androids..." Erasa said.

"I didn't think I could fulfill my debt this quickly." 21 said as she floated up leaving the two behind and flew over to where the Androids are.

17 watched as his sister 18 repeatedly fired energy blasts at the buildings in a way to relieve stress and 17 was about to say something until he heard something land behind him. He turned around to see woman smirking at both of them and he noticed the Red Ribbon Army symbol on her jacket. "Who are you?" 17 asked as 18 stopped blowing up the buildings and turned her attention to the new arrival.

"I'm Android 21, and I'm here to destroy you both."

"An Android? Why fight each other? We're all Androids here, we should just join forces." 17 said.

"Maybe I would have accepted such proposal before, but you two left me to die in that pod. Besides, I own somebody and they want you dead." 21 said as she charged at them and elbowing 17 in the gut knocking the wind out of him. She kicked him away before tossing an energy blast at him which exploded on contact. 18 tried to fight back but 21 grabbed her fist before slamming her into the ground and throwing her into the nearby building. 18 pushed the rubble off of her and she growled angrily before got up to fight against 21. 18 gasped when 21 appeared in front of her with tremendous speed and she grabbed 18 before slamming her into the floor sending her to the bottom floor. 21 started repeatedly punching 18 into the ground which caused the building to collapse from the force of her punches and suddenly her brother showed up from the cloud of dust.

"Why you!" 17 shouted as he threw a punch but 21 dodged and grabbed it to his surprise. 21 spun 17 around before slamming him on top of 18 who tried to help and she slammed an energy blast into 17's stomach sending him flying. 21 brought her hand right in front of 18's face and a ball of energy formed. Just before 21 launched it 18 let out a scream as the blast destroyed her. 17 recovered from the attack and he looked over to where 21 was to see a cloud of dust. He watched as 21 slowly fly out of the dust cloud before turning towards him.

"You're next." 21 said as she charged at him who let out a frustrated growl and he punched her multiple times before she grabbed his fist. She kicked him with enough force to send him flying and before he could hit anything she grabbed his shirt. 21 kneed 17 into the stomach before bringing her hand to his back and a ball of energy. 17 tried to struggle but before he could do anything an energy wave pierced through his chest and 21 loosened her grip letting the Android fall to the ground. 21 brought her hands together until a powerful energy blast formed and Android 21 threw it at where 17 landed destroying him like his sister. 21 was about to leave to go and find those friends of Videl so she can get them somewhere they can survive but she stopped when someone with golden spiky hair was staring at her.

"What happened to the Androids?"

"I destroyed them." When 21 said that it seemed to surprise him a little bit but whatever he was thinking quickly vanished.

"You're Android 21, correct?" Trunks said.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'll explain everything if you follow me."

"I'm honestly curious how you knew about me. Alright, I'll follow but I need to go get someone."

"Someone?" Trunks questioned as 21 flew off towards the mountains and he decided to follow to see who she's talking about.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Cress sat inside Kame house chatting with Krillin the whole time she was here and he was telling her tales of his adventures from the moment he met Goku and all the way to some planet called Namek where he was killed by Frieza. Having heard that he was killed by some evil bastard caused some anger to flare up a little but it quickly subsided. Cress noticed that the look on Krillin's face which seemed pretty distressed so she decided to end their talk right there. "I should get going now."

"...Right. I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." Just as Cress stood up from and was ready to leave something on the TV caught her attention. It was an announcement for something called an Intergalactic Tournament and suddenly an idea popped in her head. If it was a tournament than that meant prize money and she now knew how to get money quick without the Dragon Balls.


End file.
